Return of the Ten tails
by whiteshadow11
Summary: sequel to Hinata the new ten tails. Hinata has been freed by a strange boy who she found her self bound to. Putting her revenge aside she has to repay her debt and once and for all take down the monster hell bent on destroying everything she ever came to care for. Do not own any characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Four years later**

Four years, 2 months, 7 days and it was the eighth hour when the seal was ripped open and I was thrown to the ground. There was so much light I gasped and I closed my eyes and waited for the shock to subside.

"You don't look like a demon." I opened my eye slowly to see a boy with black hair and black eyes peering down at me.

"Good to know." My voice was raspy and unused.

"Are you really the Ten tails?" I smirked and summoned my flames to surround us.

"you didn't use any hand signs!" He whispered in awe.

"I don't need to, I am a demon." He looked at me intensely.

"Since I freed you that means I get three wishes right?" _What am I genie? _He did free from my prison though so I do owe him and I could use a little time before I get my revenge. The boy will probably wish for something stupid.

"Why the hell not? Call me Hinata." I stretched looked around to see we were alone.

"I need proof of our deal." He stated at me. I was already regretting what I had done.

"Oh? What do you want then boy?" He smirked at me and pointed to my necklace. I sighed then placed the necklace that the sage gave me on to his neck.

My neck started to burn and I felt a seal being placed on me…Oh shit I forgot that necklace was apart of me. I just really screwed myself over.

"He how about you give that back and I'll get you something better ne?" I asked nicely.

He smirked and I got a better look at the boy now that my eyes had adjusted to sunlight again.

"No I'm good. By the way you can call me master." I burned as his remark and the seal on my neck burned as well.

"Yes master." Fantastic. I knew I should have paid more attention to Ryoki's lectures but fours years of it you start to tone him out after awhile. I glared at him.

"Why are you hurt?" I asked as I noticed the bruises. I hated people who hurt children; it makes me want to return the favour.

"The villagers don't like me, they call me a demon but my name is Sei." I looked sadly at him but he just smiled.

"So I figure if I was a demon then I'll go find another demon and I won't be alone anymore ne?" My heart melted and I nodded at the poor boy. _Damn not even 10 minutes out and I'm already feeling sorry for a human._

"Alright what's your first wish? Do you want me to punish the villagers?" I asked almost eagerly but to my disappointment he shook his head.

"I just want a place where I belong. I want a village where everybody is accepted no matter what." I once wished for a place like that but I knew better now.

"There is no place like that Sei, don't be naive." I looked back one second to see him frowning then next he was smiling.

"I have thought of my first wish, I want you to create a village like that." _He does know I am not a genie right?_

"You know I am demon and I can't just create something like that, it's going to take time." He nodded and smiled. _Well crap, what the hell have I got myself into?_

I sighed and tried to think of a place that would be good to make a village. I could settle anywhere I wanted because I was the ten tails and I would very much enjoy the Nin villages trying to make me move.

"You're thinking about killing someone aren't you?" I smiled at him and nodded. I wondered if that scared him.

"We don't have time for you to do that." He lectured me. I stood up and offered him my hand which he took.

"I know a place but you're going to have to ride on my back. He climbed and when I shifted into my demon form which he actually enjoyed. I smirked and took off incredibly fast but the boy just buried himself deep in my fur. I took us into tea country then into sea country then I found the island I was looking for. It was as big as sound but nobody lived here anymore.

"Where are we? everything looks dead." Sei said as he ran into the abandoned village.

"that's because it is. Seven years ago a demon named Tenshi came to this island and scared all the villagers to the edge of the island where he ate their hearts and it's told that he even ate the heart of the island. So now it's a cursed island that no one had ever dared to return to." I was trying to scare him but instead it made him excited. It was true Tenshi did kill all the villagers here and did his experiments with the reject thing here.

"All right were going to split the jobs, I'll give you the easy one and I'll take the hard one. You resurrect the island and I'll name it." The boy ordered._I have the easy one?_

"Hai Sei." He frowned at pointed at himself before declaring that I should refer to him as master.

"yes master." Instead of being pissed off I almost found this amusing. I shifted into my demon form and Sei got on my back. I took off and explored the island till I found I lone dead tree and I decided this was the place. So got off and I got into my mediation pose with my back against the tree.

"Make sure you stay safe _master_." He nodded and left me to my own devices not picking up my sarcasm.

I sunk into the chakra world to see there were barely any chakra lines on the island. So I had to start from scratch and create lines running through the entire island before I pushed almost all the power I had in me stored up from me being sealed into the island. I watched with fascination and pride and the lines thickened and spread out like veins. I remember my story and I thought it would amusing if I actually gave the island a heart per say. I focused on the tree and I rerouted the chakra lines to the tree I was sitting against. I then focused on changing the lines into the elements, water, fire, air, earth, wood, ice, lightning, and finally I gave the heart of the island the most powerful of all. I gave it the spirit so it would grow to become its own being but I was still irrevocably connected to this place as long as I lived.

"Hinata!" I pulled myself out of the chakra world and tumbled out to land at Sei's feet.

"You came out of that tree! Oh and good job on fixing Sei island but I think you went a little over board." I smiled and stood up to see my handiwork…_oh yah I over did it._

"Whoops, let's get you back to the village before I pass out ne?" I transformed into my ten tails version just to see his reaction. He said I was never to transform out of this awesome beast again.

Even with my height the trees I had created were taller and thicker then me. The roots were larger then houses and I could easily stand on them and don't even get me started on the ground, I had even made a large stone path that led to the village. We broke out of the huge forest to see fields of rice and other vegetables, fields of weird looking flowers and the rivers and ponds were crystal blue. When we got to the village even the house's changed from looking creepy to looking beautiful with roses and vines growing on them. The stone path ran through the town now had bushes of flowers lining them.

"You made it rain." Sei complained as he dashed into a house. I sat outside enjoying the sight of the dirt and filth that once covered this town gets washed away. I wondered what else it could wash away.

"You can shift back Hinata." Sei came out to tell me. I smirked and shifted while walking back into the house.

"Is this the house you want?" He scoffed and I was reminded of someone else.

"You think this tiny thing will do? Tomorrow I will search the village and find a suitable place for us to live in." He said he ate strawberries and blueberries earlier so he wasn't hungry. I think he tired himself out because when I returned he was passed out at the table. I picked him up gently and placed him in a bed and then went to bed myself.

"Oi Hinata wake up!" I groaned and tried to get up but I had cocooned myself in blankets so I ended up on the floor.

"You suck at being a demon sometimes. Time to get up, we have work to do!" Sei scolded me. I untangled myself and followed him downstairs to see two fishing rods waiting for us.

"I'm hungry so I decided were going fishing. Let's go." I followed silently trying to wake up still. When we got to the edge of the village that was beside the nice warm beach I stopped. I wanted to take a nap but Sei dragged me onto one of the old docks and it didn't take long for us to grab a couple of fish.

"So how are we going to populate the village?" I shrugged. My thoughts as always these were on the revenged I craved. Of course with my luck I got side tracked and roped into building a village. I can only hope his next two wishes were no where as time consuming as this one.

* * *

ok i sorry for the lateness...didn't realize how much you guys wanted it up.

here is the first chapter.

White shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have no idea but I know someone we can ask." He nodded and after breakfast we quickly set off toward the mainland. I stopped in tea to buy some supplies with money I had recovered at the island. I found the tea house I had last gone to before I was sealed.

A hunter Nin came in from sand and I bumped into him and apologized before I sat down beside a smirking Sei.

'So what did you get?" I was surprised he saw me do that, I was a demon and I was supposed to be too fast for the human eye.

"A book of rogue nin with prices on their head and his mission scroll." I handed Sei the book and I read the scroll I was surprised at what I found but it would suit my purposes. I activated my eyes and sensed his presence at my former prison.

"we have to." I grabbed a complaining Sei and piggy backed him to the scene.

"stay here, I have some business with those nin out here. I shifted into my demon form and silently killed the four hunter nin and stood in front of their prey who had his eyes closed. I shift back and flicked him on the forehead.

"Giving up already?" He opened his eyes he smiled, god he looked old and tired.

"so I am dead then?" He rasped out.

"What is this guy? Hinata we have more important things to do!" Sei stomped out of the trees and stormed over to us.

"Actually_ master_ I want you to meet your new advisor, Shikamaru Nara, the smartest human I have ever met." Sei looked unimpressed. Shikamaru grabbed onto my clothes and pulled him self up then pulled me into a hug.

"You are out. You're here and were both alive." Sei wound up and kicked Shikamaru in the shin.

"Get your hands of my demon." Sei shouted at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked confused and finally noticed Sei.

"What is that? And why did you call him master?" Sei kicked him again and then turned to me.

"Him you can kill." I laughed and rubbed Sei's head.

"If you want a successful village then you're going to want this guy. Trust me master. Look Shikamaru there are about three more hunter nin approaching and as amusing playing with them would be I would rather not play with my old teammates." I shifted and Sei got on with Shikamaru and we returned back to the island.

"This is death island isn't it?" Shikamaru asked as we reached the island.

"No it's Sei Island, idiot." Sei got off and took off into the village not waiting for us.

"Should he go off like that?" I shrugged and sat down on the beach.

"There's nothing on this island that could hurt him. It was Death Island but I revived it." I told him how Sei broke me out and how I owe him three wishes.

"Why did you agree?" He asked.

"Because the first thing I wanted to do when I got out was kill, but more then that I didn't want to be like Ryoki so I made a contract with Sei so I can't do anything till I complete those three wishes. Hopefully by then I won't thirst for revenge." He looked at me with suspicion.

"After being sealed away for 4 years you willingly made a your self a prison?" He asked. My eye twitched.

"Look the details are not important. As soon as I am finished I will have my revenge."

"How could a kid break the seal when no one else could? I spent years trying to get you out and a 10 yr old kid does it." He laughed bitterly. I wasn't about to tell him how.

"So I read the sand nins scroll, are done for good this time or what?" I tossed him the scroll.

"she married the guy but she didn't love him. We kept our affair hidden for years till she got pregnant and no it's not mine. When I heard that I got mad and I punched the bastard. Suna demanded retribution and Konoha handed me over on a silver platter." I smirked.

"Things have changed Hinata, you wouldn't recognize the lands anymore. Not after what Tenshi did. After they sealed you he came back and set loose those things, never as big as the ones you fought and they don't have the miasma thankfully so we are ably to kill them when they don't travel in packs. He actually thanked us for getting you out of the way. After that they tried to unseal you but nothing worked." He trailed off at what must have been a painful memory so I changed the subject as it was no walk in the walk for me either.

"Well you have a home now, we both do. So any ideas on how to make this thing work?" I pointed to the village behind me. He stretched and got up before heading to into the village.

About an hour later he found Sei and I cleaning out and house that Sei had decided he liked enough to move in.

"we have a lot of work to do. First we need people, people to work the fields, people to fill the shops up, and people to spend money. We need to figure out the island can make money and if we want to have our own." Sei pouted but didn't say anything.

"Hinata kidnap some people but make sure they can do different things." I stood up but Shikamaru pushed me back down.

"Look sei we can't kidnap anyone because the other nation will come to investigate." Sei rolled his eyes and pointed at me.

"That's why we have her." I smirked and high fived Sei. Shikamaru sighed and went into the house.

"Troublesome…I am going to draw up a plan." We smirked and decided to go for a run and we came back around sunset.

"I have a plan. Sei and I will go convince people to come while you pick up everything on this list." Shikamaru handed me the list and let me tell you, it was not short. I sighed and told them I was going to grab the first thing on the list. A boat which I easily stole from a mist manufacturer and tied it to the dock for those two to use later today.

"That took you less time then I thought." Shikamaru was teaching the kid how to play Shoji.

"The power of having ten tails is kind of a plus." I told them. I sat down beside Sei and helped him learn.

"Remember if you are ever in trouble just summon me through that necklace and I will come. We are going to be apart for awhile but Shikamaru will take care of you." Shikamaru took the remaining money and got in the boat with Sei. I shifted and took the boat to tea and left them there while I got started on my list. Shikamaru's list was important but I had to make sure there was a proper tea house so that means someone who can actually make it well. For that I went cloud to a little village in the north that I found to be destroyed..._what the hell?_ After I slowed down to take a look at the lands a lot of villages were destroyed and most of the populations were now in big cities.

"Well that means I'm going to cloud."

I hid my presence and snuck into cloud to try and find that woman. I still remember her tea to this day. I hope I wouldn't have to kidnap her but demons got to do what demons got to for her tea supply. I activated my eyes and found her in a dinky as little shop. I entered and sat down waiting for her to serve me.

"Oh my I was wondering if I would ever see you again, I never forget a face." Hana smiled down at me. She poured me some tea and I melted.

"So this is your new shop?" I asked when she came back. She sat down across from and shook her head sadly.

"It's the only work I could find after one of those monsters destroyed my village." _Bastard Tenshi, destroying innocent tea houses._

"Well I have something that might cheer you up. How about I give you a tea shop in my village?" She looked up startled.

* * *

Please review, I know i took some time to put this story up but there's no need to swear at me, i mean come on it was two days people.

White shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give me one? Where? Would I be able to bring my family?" I wrote down where she could meet Shikamaru and handed it over to her.

"I'll give it to you on the condition I get free tea when ever I want it." She smiled and laughed at my demand. I told her I would see her there and I left but was pulled into an alley.

"Hinata-chan I knew it was you." The blue man who I thought was my friend stood before me. I pushed him off and took off down the street to try and put some space between us. Even though I was a demon he was still and Akatsuki member so he caught me on the edge of the forest.

"I can track you anywhere now that my sword has had a taste of your ten tails chakra Hinata." I stop and glare at him.

"so now I'm Hinata. I thought I was the ten tails Kisume? Or did you forget that you helped lock me away for four years, two months, seven days and 8hours?" I shouted at him.

"We fucked up. We thought you were the ten tails pretending to be Hinata." I pushed him again be he didn't move.

"Your screw up landed me in a seal. Do you know what that seal did to me? How much it hurt? Did you know that it almost killed me? Worse part is being chained to the darkness I fought with in myself everyday. No you didn't know any of that because you never asked me! I was injured protecting you stupid ass humans who never bothered to say thank you." I was mad and his anger and guilt were affecting me. Damn my over sensitive demon senses.

"You're not human anymore?" I pushed him again but he still didn't move.

"No you stupid…blue…sushi! Once I reached ten that was it for me. How many times do I have to sacrifice my humanity for you humans to be happy?" I shifted and took off collecting the things I needed.

Shikamaru made a list of the animals, reptiles, birds, bugs, seeds, plants and other things I needed to bring back. It took me two weeks to catch everything on the list and the only thing I was missing was this plant that only grew in the desert. The sand was a hard country to sneak into but I am a demon so it was easy for me. I stood on a roof watching Temari put the baby to sleep and then she left into the next room. I made my move and crept into the baby's room. I activated my eyes and I confirmed what I knew.

"Step away I'll split you in half." Temari growled out.

"I wasn't going to hurt my best friend's child Temari." She lowered her fan and stared at me in shock. I reached in and picked up the now awake baby and held him seeing Shikamaru's eyes stare back at me.

"He finally broke the seal? He sent you to come and take Takeshi away didn't he?" She knew she could not stop me.

"No but he's in denial that it's not his. It could be because you told him it wasn't. I will never understand his love for you. You betray him over and over and yet…he still loves you." I tell her.

"I know you don't remember what love does Hinata-chan, It makes you want to give everything up to protect the one you love." I smiled affectionately at the quiet baby in my arms.

"You're wrong. I do remember. Once I hit ten tails, I remembered everything and I felt everything. The force of it nearly killed me, hell even I gave it my best shot." Temari sucked in a breath. She grabbed the fussing baby out of my arms and went to feed it. I turned around to stare at the full moon.

"You're still alive." She said quietly.

"The seal prevented my death, didn't mean I didn't feel it though. I know love and I still feel it even more then before but it's not enough." I told her.

"Enough for what?" she asked but I turned around to let her see my glowing eyes.

"Enough to stop me from ripping the heart out of every human who sealed me away." I smelt her fear but she did not move.

"What is stopping you now?" She was indeed a brave human.

"I made a contract with a boy. After I am finished then I will do what needs to be done." Temari stood and handed the child into my arms.

"Don't underestimate her you bastard. She's going to come back and she's going to kick your ass. You asked me why I was different? Because in the end we are always going to have each others back and I sure as hell know this seal isn't going to hold her forever." Temari told me as she looked straight into my eyes.

"That is what Shika said to tenshi when he told him that the seal would turn you into a monster. If shika believes in you then so do i." She smiles and steps back.

"Did you know I use be jealous of you? I always thought you two were in love with each other. I wasn't wrong you know. Every one saw it except you and I know he knew. He explained to me a year after you were sealed. I found him in a bar trying to drink himself to death. I asked why he never told you and he said because that would just fuck everything up. That the thing you had between you was more important to risk it he said." I looked down at the child seeing his bright eyes.

"You're wrong Temari, I knew, I always knew. I could see it in his chakra; I know his chakra like I know mine. His soul may belong to me but his heart has always been yours. I gave my friend to you a long time ago Temari and despite you being an idiot sometimes I don't regret it. I see your chakra and I know you love him more fiercely then any one ever could. So for the last time I am going to ask you, is Shikamaru's love for you enough?"

She left the room and came back a second later with two packed bags. She came and picked the child up and used a blanket to make a sling to carry her son.

"My son belongs with his father and so do we."

"I just needed a way out and way to out run my brother." We walked out to the stone deck and I shifted into my demon form and I crouched down for her to manoeuvre her and her son into position before I lit my flames up and took off into the night.

She and the baby fell asleep before we had even entered tea country so when we arrived it was still dark out. I shifted back and put Temari and the child in my bed and left to go down stairs. I could feel the presences of a fair amount of humans now on the island so I ran into the forest and to its heart to finish my list.

I went into the heart tree and I laid the scroll out beside me. I realised all the living things I had brought with me into the forest.

I took all the seeds and planted them all before I went into the chakra worlds and spread them out in the lines making them grow close to the village. I connected the animals and others to the island and then I connected the humans to the island. When I got out it was midday and I decided to look for a good place to have a nap. I found one on a cliff over looking my village. I could feel every little thing on this island it felt wonderful. I stayed my smaller demon version and took a nap on the cliff.

There was warmth laying on my stomach so I turned my head to so Sei leaning on it. I moved so my head was in his lap where he started to pet me.

"I didn't think it would take you only a week to create this, I thought we would have more time. Everyone is really nice and different and they don't call me a demon and they don't hurt me because I dropped a plate…they actually cleaned it up for me. I don't want things to change." I snuggled into the boy to comfort him, everyday I spend with him I felt my blood thirst slipping away.

"When you told me about the demon Tenshi I thought it was just a story. I over heard some of the villagers talk about the battle you had. That if Tenshi ever found out you were free he would come for you. So we need to be prepared this time. We need strong nin to help protect our island. That's what we need to do next Hinata-chan." I lifted the boy upon my back and headed to the village where I saw Shikamaru playing with his child.

"There you are Hinata-chan." I shifted back as Shikamaru gathered up my smaller body and hugged me.

"thank you." I hugged back. We let go and then I noticed the villagers were staring at us nervously.

"How the hell did you get so many people?" I asked him, he smirked and shrugged.

"Told them if they came the Tenshi would never be a problem for them again." He explained.

"Hinata-chan just the person I was looking for! Here I brew a new tea from some of the plants on the island and I wanted you to try it." Hana came out of her tea shop with a cup of tea that smelt terrific.

"Eh really?…Hana this amazing. I approve but what about you master?" I gave some to Sei who made a face but tasted some anyway.

"Not bad for tea." I dug my knuckle into his head.

"What do you mean for tea? Tea is the most amazing thing you humans have going for you! It's like heaven in a cup and the warmth engulfs you like a blanket on a cold night-" I continued my rant while the others laughed at my abnormal obsession for tea. Sei decided he would give me the tour and Shikamaru said he would meet us back at the house. So Sei and I went around while he introduced me to all the people and how he met them. We got to the docks where it was being rebuilt by the men who all waved to Sei.

"it seems you're quite popular master." He smirked.

"Of course it's my job as chief of this island to be well liked but also feared." I nodded and rubbed his affectionately. We were stopped by some villagers.

"Sei-sama we wondering if we could set up a vendor's corner, but where do you think would be the best spot?" Sei took a moment and thought seriously.

"The empty road that borders the beach and leads to the docks. Its first come first serve for spots. The stands have to be quality made as well." I smiled at the people who then were running ideas by him but I could tell he was only paying half attention to them. He was watching the village children play in the town fountain, I saw longing in his eyes.

"How about we have Shikamaru set up a town meeting to further discuss the details?" I suggested to the villagers who agreed. They thanked us and I pulled my young master away to sit on a bench.

'Why don't you go play with them?" He shrugged and looked at his shoes looking very much his age.

"Since I don't act like a kid they don't see me as one." I put my arm around him and in a small hug.

"then how about we bring them to you?" I winked at him and I cupped my hands together to form a chakra a ball, I concentrated as it turned into a flower, then I turned into a bunny rabbit and made it hop in the air and leave dust behind it.

"Wow awesome!" the kids were now surrounding us. I grabbed the rabbit and turned into a dragon that flew high into the sky where it exploded into fire works. The kids danced in the falling chakra and I flashed back to the last time I saw fireworks.

"Hinata you're crying." Sei was standing looking at me on the bench. I laughed and wiped away my tear before I summoned and other huge chakra ball and turned it into a silly looking skeleton that started to jump about as the kids started to chase it.

"catch if you can young master." He smiled and ran after it with the others. I sat on the bench and watched the kids sadly.

"Broken hearts are to hard mend even with time." I looked up to see an old man who handed me an ice cream.

"Thank you." He sat down and watched the children play.

"I should be the one thanking you. My grand daughter hasn't laughed like that in years, before her parents died." He smiled sadly at the young blonde girl that was holding Sei's hand.

"Tenshi?" I asked he nodded.

"As long as you're on this island I'll protect you." He looked at me and smiled for real.

"why do you think we're all here? When that young boy promised a life with out Tenshi I left everything behind, we all did." When he said it he didn't seem angry.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" I asked him but he laughed.

"Heavens no, the lands know your story Hinata. Everyone does." I stood up and dissipated the skeleton chakra.

"Temari is making dinner young master." Sei said good by to his new friends and started to make his way to my side.

"Are they dead?" The old man asked me.

"Who?" I asked in return.

"The one's who broke your heart." I frowned and shook my head.

"My dear I have lived a very long time. If the one you love still lives then everything else is just a bump in the road."

"good evening Sei-sama." The old man greeted Sei.

"Good evening Jiro-san." Sei greeted back politely while I bowed slightly. We took our leave and head back to the house but the man's words rattled me.

'How do you know dinner is almost ready?" He asked.

'Shikamaru is preparing black tea for dinner." Sei laughed and ran ahead. Shikamaru was on the front porch with tea ready for me.

"Just like old times." He smirked. Sei was inside playing Takeshi and Temari was making dinner only added to it.

* * *

Do me a favor and review please!

White shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Sei told you his plan yet?" I nodded and he seemed surprised.

"You agreed?" I shrugged.

"there's no harm in gathering a few nin and making a nin village" He laughed.

"Oh that's not all. I'll let him tell you the rest." I was curious what he meant but I got distracted by the food. After dinner Shikamaru and I decided to play some Shoji and after awhile Temari put Takeshi down and came and joined us bringing Sei with her.

"so you haven't told Hinata your whole plan Sei." I chuckled as his eyes lit up and then brought out the rogue nin booklet.

"I have marked the nin I want." He handed me the book and all three looked at me. I opened and looked at the ones he wanted and the threw the book back at him.

"nope, try again." He frowned.

"Hinata! Shikamaru said you had bad blood between these guys cause they helped seal you but I'm ordering you to get over it!" My jaw dropped and Sei and I began a glare down, which I lost when his turned into a puppy dog look.

"No. I mean it. If you bring them here I will kill them myself." I stood up and stormed off coming to sit on the beach. Fall was here and I shivered at the cold air. A blanket fell on my shoulders and Sei sat down beside me.

"I asked that tiresome nara why you hated them so much but he said it wasn't his story to tell. He said to come ask you." Sei shifted uneasily.

"I will give any nins you want but please don't ask me for those nins Sei." I shivered as memories over came my vision. Sei got up and sat himself close to me.

"Hinata do you care about me or are you only here because of the contract." For once Sei seemed unsure of himself. I wrapped my arm around him and put the blanket around his shoulders. He stiffened and then relaxed.

"Sei when you freed me I only had thoughts about revenge and my own anger. Then you came along and changed those thoughts. My biggest fear is becoming lost in my demon and destroying everything in my path. Everyday you save me from that, you make me remember what it is to be human." I place a kiss on his forehead and I rest my cheek on top of his head.

"So you never want to see me hurt?" I sighed and answered him.

"If some one were to hurt you I would peel their skin off, cut of their limb and then I would rip out their organs and feed it to them." I smiled at the thought and Sei only laughed.

"Exactly, so imagine when I feel that way about you but I'm not powerful enough to do that yet. So the only thing I could do is surround you with powerful nin who could. You lost to Tenshi once, that lazy ass nin was even there last time so this time it has to be different. This time I have to make sure you won't be alone." The boy had a point.

"Why does it have to be those nins?" I whined. Sei rolled his eyes and got up.

"Why are you being so childish? Hinata sometimes we don't always know what's best for ourselves so other people have to step in like what I am doing. Do it." The seal on my buzzed and I sighed in defeat.

I swore under my breath and got up to summon a carrier hawk and wrote a message to Kisume.

"There done." He smiled and offered to go get some tea from hana. How the hell was I suppose to stay mad when he knew my weakness?

Every day for three months I had fallen in a routine, I meditate in the morning, change Takeshi's diaper and then feed him and then I make breakfast for Shikamaru, Temari and Sei. After that Sei and I take our mid day walk through the village and make sure everything is ok and then lunch at Hana's. After that I end up doing errands for Sei and Shikamaru who have a list that seems to never end. I stop for dinner and then in the evenings I play shoji with Shikamaru and we go over the town's progress but things changed one evening.

"More and more are coming to the village everyday. We made our mark with our tea and sake exports but I think we can do better then that." I said as I read over the financial report.

"A couple of villagers went and made another village or two, leaving this place to become a capital. So Sei is going to actually get to name something after all. What is a good a name for the capital of Death Island?" Temari asked while she played with Takeshi

"City of the bones?" I asked, we all laughed but Sei seemed to take it seriously.

"Hinata could you change some formations to look like bones?" I stopped laughing at the fact I just added another thing to my list.

"If that's what you want-" I was cut off with a scream.

"Tenshi!" I ran to see two rejects coming to shore so I shifted into my demon form and I easily killed them but then another four came and swarmed me but my fire burnt them off. I used the water to turn them into ice and then I shattered them. I looked for any more but I was alone. Well I wasn't alone considering the whole village was watching me. I shifted back and was walking up when Jiro-san yelled to look behind me.

"Got him, finish him off." Shikamaru had a rejects shadow so I turned and started to shift then decided against because it was just a small one but I was halfway through it when I changed my mind and just raked through it with my claws and killed it.

"Oh my god so cute!" _Huh? _I turned around to see the villagers looking me with hearts in their eyes.

"Hinata I didn't know you could do that. Shift between demon and human and I love the ears." I frowned and looked in the water and I started to freak.

"No one told me about the ears! I didn't agree to this! Damn you Ryoki!" I tried to push my damn cat ears down but they wouldn't disappear.

"Calm down and shift back." Shikamaru said between fits of laughter. I was so embarrassed I couldn't concentrate so I just stormed through the village to sulk in my room for the rest of the night.

"Hinata open the door, it's an order!" Sei yelled from the other side of my door. I sighed and got up to yank it open. He held his hand out and I glared at him but he only returned it. He rolled his eyes and took my hand to drag me out of the house. I tried to hide my ears and not look at anybody so I didn't realize he took me to Hana's tea shop.

"Sit." He ordered me.

"Tea please." He asked one of Hana's many granddaughter's. It was Hana herself who came to deliver it.

"Made this one this morning Sei-sama, Hinata-chan." The tea smelt amazing and I'm pretty sure I started to drool. Unfortunately I couldn't drink it because my hands were busy holding my ears down.

"Make a choice Hinata, cover your ears or drink a brand new tea especially made by Hana." _The sneaky little bastard._ I took a deep breath to calm myself but I only inhaled the sweet aroma of the tea in front of me.

"You enjoy my pain don't you?" I asked the smirking boy in front of me.

"What kind of demon master would I be if I didn't?" I let out a frustrated growl before letting my ears go and taking the cup of tea. My eye twitched as everyone was openly staring at me.

"Some how I don't think the nations are going to take us seriously when they see you with cute cat ears on your head." Sei chuckled. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"That is why you have to learn control. He nodded at Hana who smiled and went into the kitchen. My ears twitched as I heard the noise of little running feet and happy squeals.

"I really hate you right now." I told Sei who only shrugged while picking up the tea.

I was tackled to the ground by seven little kids who were petting my ears and making ear splitting noises.

"no pulling." I said it threateningly but they did it anyway.

"I get it master. You can call them off." He only shook his head.

"The only way you are going to get rid of them is to pop those adorable little ears of your back into to your head." _Bastard._ I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my embarrassment. I took a deep breath in and out before I called my shift but instead of shifting forward I pulled back and then slowly opened my eyes.

"Wasn't so hard then ne?" The children groaned and got off of me.

"Ne I think my master needs a little cheering up so why don't you guys give him a big hug." The children then turned their sights on a scared looking sei. Sei then took off and the little children ran out after him.

"Are you sure Sei-sama like's hugs?" Hana asked as she poured me some more tea.

"Oh he hates when people touch him but what kind of demon would I be if I didn't torture my master once in awhile?" I smiled smugly at the old woman who laughed at our antics. I went home soon after to see that after running around town Sei had collapsed on the couch. I picked him up and gently as I possibly could and placed him in his room. I took off his shoes and socks and pulled the blanket over him. I smiled fondly at the sleeping boy and I placed a kiss on his head before leaving.

"Thank you master." I whispered as I closed the door.

"Your welcome." I heard his voice through the door. I smiled again a warm feeling wrapped around me. I went to bed feeling more peaceful then I have in a long time.

"Morning Hinata-chan I see your ears are gone." I nodded to the passing villagers who were going to work early. I drank my tea while playing with an wake Takeshi.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I looked up to Kisume grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He sighed and sat down.

"When you said you were on an island I didn't think you were on death island. You could have been more specific instead of leading me on a three month goose chase." I smirked and tickled a cooing Takeshi.

"So you and Shikamaru huh? Can't say I didn't see that coming. You two were abnormally close. The Uchiha's will be disappointed when I tell them. Though on the other hand I might enjoy it." Despite me being mad at him I chuckled.

"aha! made you laugh." I stopped laughing and glared at him but he just smiled.

"Nope can't take it back now, you laughed and now were friends again." I rolled my eyes at him but smiled anyway. I should feel anger but I was still filled with so much happiness.

"Whose this?" Sei came to inspect the new nin.

'Kisume and you are?" Sei narrowed his eyes and then remembered I had sent for him.

"Sei and I am the chief of the island. Hinata is my demon body guard and Shikamaru is my advisor. You will in charge of security Kisume. I reserved a couple houses beside me for important people so you can choose one." Kisume wanted to laugh in his face.

"Breakfast is on the table young master." He nodded and took Takeshi with him.

"Young master?" He looked between confused and amused.

"He was the one who broke the seal so I gave him three wishes, wish one was his own village." I stood up and took him into the forest.

"Nice redecorating hinata-chan." He shouted as he tried to slice a tree.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked. He stopped and sat down on a huge root that was like a bridge to the other side of the path.

"Itachi is my closest friend Hinata-chan I had to make sure of something's before I told them about you." He explained.

"Oh? Like what?"

"I wasn't sure that after what we did you wouldn't kill us. Seeing you here now you are so much more human then the last time I saw you." I nodded.

'When I first got out I wanted to kill you all but then Sei was there and I just put my revenge on the back burner till it just didn't matter anymore. I am still mad and hurt but I don't want to kill anyone anymore. I am happy here, I don't have to hide what I am and no one is hunting me. This is my home, and Sei is my master." He jumped down and faced me while putting his sword to his side.

"Alright give it your best shot." I looked at him weirdly.

"Look I know your still angry and still want to hurt me so I am going to give you a free shot." I smirked and let the demon power show in my eyes and I had to give some respect to Kisume who only grinned wider. I called chakra to my hand and I hit him with a force that sent him into a tree cracking it. He slumped down unconscious but still alive.

"Well that felt good." I laughed as I announced.

"Hinata-sama?" I turned to see some uncertain looking villagers.

"Oh don't worry about it. Were friends." The words just slipped out of my mouth like they were natural. I laughed to myself and I agreed with what I had just said.

"Remind me never to piss you off." I came out of my spacing out to see Kisume was slowly getting up.

"No problem." I helped him up and we started walking back to the village.

"So what's the plan Hinata-chan?" He asked while I smirked.

"This is it Kisume. I am home and I will kill anyone who tries to hurt this place." I told him seriously.

* * *

I have the moments where people leave me messages and i remember why i stopped writing on ff then i go get these kick ass reviews that motivate me to keep going. So thank you everyone who likes my stories and tells me so because you are the reasons why i keep coming back.

please review .

NExt chapter is the return of the uchihas!

**-White shadow **


	5. Chapter 5

"I can see why, this place is amazing. I can feel demon chakra running through out the entire island." I then explained how I recreated the island using chakra lines excited some one actually knew what I was talking about. When we got back Sei was waiting for me to go on our walk which Kisume joined.

"so Kisume are you taking the position?" Kisume smirked at Sei.

'Taking orders from a kid doesn't seem very interesting." Sei nodded then responded.

'What will be interesting is me ordering Hinata to go demon on your blue ass till you agree." Silence was broke by Kisume's booming laugh.

"On the other hand a kid like you might make things interesting. I accept, though I get to choose the nin who join right?" Sei nodded and him and Kisume began negotiating his terms.

"So you have any prospects for future death island nins?" Sei asked excitedly.

"Well first I'm going to send a message to the Uchiha's to get their ass down here and join the party. Then I'll go out and recruit some kickass nins, don't worry master!" Sei seemed to enjoy being called master by Kisume and Kisume just got a kick out of it.

We were on our walk when some Tenshi's attacked but Kisume took one while I took the other out.

"Hang on while were out here I'll send the message to Itachi." Sei told us that they could have their own house they wanted.

After I watched the bird fly away my stomach got twisted in knots thinking about seeing them again.

"Lets go it's almost time to make dinner." I told them. When we got to the house Temari smiled thankfully at us.

"Hinata can you make dinner? I have to feed Takeshi." I took over and Kisume stood there looking surprised.

'Oh shit." I raised my eye brow in question.

"I told them that you and Nara had a kid together. Oh well they'll get a happy surprise when they get here." He said as he sat down and watched me cook the deer that seemed to have over populated the forests.

"Why would they care?" Sei asked as he to sat on the stool to watch me.

"Hinata never told you they had a thing?" Kisume whispered conspiratorially with Sei. I threw a carrot and hit Kisume on the head.

"Enough." He took the carrot and ate as the three of us continued to laugh.

Even though it was the end of fall we still ate outside.

"Does it snow here?" Kisume asked. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"no idea but it will be amusing to see how much of a baby Hinata will turn into once it gets cold." Sei smirked at me. I reached over and pinched his cheeks.

"Smart ass." Sei and I end up wrestling on the ground till I pin him.  
"I win master." He returned my smirk and looks behind me. I don't get the chance to see Kisume who was behind me pick me up. He started to spin me and I started to get sick.

"You win against me Hinata? In your dreams." Sei laughed and watched as Kisume put me on the ground and I tried to walk only to fail. I face planted into the ground.

"Bastards." I mumbled into the ground. Everyone was laughing as they left me on the grass and continued to eat.

I wake up early and head down stairs with Takeshi who gurgled at me.

"that kid knows how to make some noise." Kisume was sitting at the kitchen counter.

"why do you think I get up and change his diaper and feed him in the morning? Trust me when I say you do not want to see a sleep deprived Temari." I say to him as I put Takeshi in his high chair. Kisume sits down and I hand him the food but he looks at me like I grew another head.

"Feed him. You want to be apart of the family then you got to learn the ropes. We all take care of Takeshi." Kisume and the kid had a stare down while I started making breakfast for the others. By the time I was done I turned to see Kisume had about half the food on him.

"You do realize your suppose to feed him and not paint yourself with it, though it is an improvement." Sei walked in and remarked to a pissed off Kisume. Sei took the food from Kisume who got up and told us he was taking a shower. I put Sei's breakfast down beside him as he fed the poor kid.

"There's been some problems at the dock recently with the merchants. I want you to take Kisume and go see what's going on." I nod and stretch before I made my way to the beach. I sit and slowly start to meditate but was interrupted by a huge wave coming my way. I simply divided it and moved it to the sides as it crashed down around me.

"Not funny Kisume." Kisume laughed and came out from the water.

"Come on we got a mission at the docks." I told him as we made our way to the crowded docks.

Once Kisume and I were on the docks we started to discuss how to have a better defensive against attacks when I weird looking bird dove straight at Kisume who swung his sword through the exploding bird.

"Kisume you bastard! You disappear for three months then send a letter for the fucking Uchiha's but not us? When I get off this boat I 'am going to fucking kill yah!" We looked to see a screaming Diedara on the boat as Sasori held him back by his jacket. My heart slammed against my ribs as I caught sight of dark hair and red eyes.

"Fuck do you know how much damage that idiot is going to cause with his bombs?" I laughed and nodded.

"Aren't you glad you can assign some one as nin control?" He smirked.

"Hinata-chan can you sign off on these shipments?" I turned around to see the merchants pleading faces. I nodded and activate my eyes to see what they had in their ships and check it to the manifesto to see it all matched up. I signed off on it as I was tackled from behind.

"Hinata-chan your free!" Diedara squeezed me till I couldn't breath. He pulled off and slammed into the ground by Kisume and Sasori. I looked behind them to see Itachi and Sasuke standing behind them and I wanted to jump them and-_wow those were not my feelings. Stupid demon senses._

"Long time no see Hinata." Damn Itachi and his deep voice.

"Well that's what happens when you seal me away for four years, two months, seven days and eight hours." I smiled and walked away to let Kisume deal with them.

"Well… that went better then expected." Kisume announced.

I went back and started making dinner early.

"So they're here then." Shikamaru sat on the stool with Temari.

"What makes you think that?" I asked annoyed that he could read me so well. He gestured to the kitchen that was now almost full of mouth watering food.

"You know it doesn't matter. I don't care…I don't. I Have no feelings whatsoever for them…at all. Nope I am most definitely done." I told them.

"Hinata you have two totally hot men who both want to be with and they don't care if you're with the other and you're going to throw it away? Do we need to have a talk Hinata?" Termari asked.

"Yes who also sealed me away for-"

"4 year, 2 months, 7 days and 8 hours, we know. Hinata you were alone in there, do you really want to be alone out here was well? I am not saying you shouldn't make them pay but don't write them off all together." She smiled and took Shikamaru's hand and went to set the table.

"Hinata can you take Takeshi?" Sei gave me ta-kun and I held him as I swung him around. He giggled and I made a silly face at the boy who tired to mimic it.

"I always knew you would be good with kids." I stopped to see Sasuke looking at me with soft eyes.

"Though I'm sure he envisioned you with black haired and black eyed children." Itachi came behind him and slipped past to take the 1 yr old from my arms.

"He looks nothing like you." Sasuke was now examining the child.

"oh there you are Takeshi, lets get my little guy cleaned up before dinner." Temari came in and took the boy from itachi's shocked ones.

"he's not yours?" Itachi asked. I shook my head no before I grabbed to dishes of food and carried them outside on the table. Everyone got up to help and soon we were seated at the table and I smirked as I purposely placed myself between Sei and Kisume_, no Uchiha sandwich for me!_ Then they sat across from me, _damn it._

"So tomorrow we'll sort positions and all the crap so let's just toast the getting the gang back together!" Kisume raised his glass and I reluctantly did as well. Then we dug into dinner. _Ok Hinata concentrate, you are not to look at them at all._

"What are you hungry for some thing else Hinata-chan?" Kisume asked smirking and I blushed. In revenge I stole his chicken. He glared at me before reaching across and stole Sasori's chicken who then stole Deidra's chicken. He pouted before he tried to steal Itachi's and Sasuke's but he got rejected so he tried to so after Sei's but he also got rejected. Everyone was surprised but I was already use to his inhuman reflexes.

"You never said he was an Uchiha." Sasuke said as he stared at the boy.

"Sei? An Uchiha?" Asked Temari. We all stared at Sei who stared at us angrily. He got up and took off and I got up to go after him glaring at Sasuke while I did it.

I found him by the beach and when I approached he quickly wiped away all his tears. I sat down by the boy and put my arm around him to pull him closer.

'What are you doing Hinata?" He pushed away and cleared some distance between us.

"I'm cold." I pouted and then secretly smirked as he sighed and came closer.

"For a demon you're such a baby when it comes to the cold." I smile sheepishly and put my hands behind me to lean on.

"How long did you know?" I shrugged and watched the sun set.

"Since the first moment I saw you. A normal boy could not have realised me Sei." He hid his head in his knees.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He mumbled.

"I figured if you wanted me to know you would have told me. It simply didn't matter to me. You are sei , my master and nothing will ever change that." He rose and looked up at me hopefully.

"When I was seven, i was watching my mother and my father fight. It was the worse I had ever seen them and I had seen him hit her before but never like this. He didn't stop and I knew if he continued he would kill her. My mother told me to stay under the bed no matter what happened. I didn't listen to her as I jumped on his back and he staggered into the mirror. He fell down and there was blood everywhere. My mother looked at me in fear and said I was just like him, my real father. I got so angry and then there was a red sky and I just wished I was alone. When I woke up they were both dead and the villagers had found us. You can guess what the villagers reacted like…" This time I pulled the boy into my arms and gave him the hug he had always needed.

"I promise no matter what, I will never be afraid of you and you will never be alone Sei." He didn't hug me back but he let himself relax into me so that was enough.

"It's master to you." He mumbled and I had to laugh.

"it's called the mangekyo Sharingan. You achieved it when you killed your father." Itachi stood their while Sasuke came to kneel before Sei.

"It was because of that you were able to find away to realise Hinata even we could not. I don't know why yours worked and ours didn't." Sasuke gently ran his hand through Sei's hair. I thought I was the only one Sei didn't mind touch from.

"We spent years trying to open it Sei, what were you thinking when you used your eyes?" Itachi now sat on the other side of Sei and stretched his hand out behind him to rest on mine. Sei looked at Sasuke and Itachi as he spoke and unconsciously activating spinning red eyes. Sasuke gave me a look and put his warm hand on my bent knee.

* * *

you know what to do

**white shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

"I talked to her about that day. I told her the story everyone told me about that story. I asked her if she was lonely and sad and angry. I told her I knew what it is like to never be accepted. To be betrayed by the people who were supposed to love you and the anger that makes you feel empty and full at the same time. I told her that she didn't have to be alone anymore. Then I felt the sky go red. I saw her chained up in a room so I destroyed the walls and ripped down her chains. The next thing I know she's kneeling at my feet." I closed my eyes remembering his words and the tears he shed upon my seal.

I pulled away from Sasuke and Itachi and crouched down before Sei.

"I think you need to have a talk with them about your pretty red eyes Sei. I'll be back with the others if you need me." I kissed Sei on his head and left. I knew they watched me leave and it gave me shivers.

"So right as rain?" Kisume asked when I returned. I shrugged and sat down and started to eat. The other's soon returned to their own conversation well everyone but Kisume who was watching me.

"Hinata I never really understood you." Kisume announced.

"Oh? Kisume you really don't know me." He chuckled.

"Itachi and i were in charge of watching the Kyuubi and so I know all about you. The demon may have made you less timid but essentially you're the same person. Let me ask you a question. What are you running from? Don't pull that bullshit about the sealing or the fact that you're a demon because I know better. You love them so who are you fighting, them or yourself?" I frowned at my empty plate taking in his words. Emotions ran ramped and I felt pain, a familiar pain.

"considering I am your chief you could have waited for me." Sei announced as he sat down again with the brothers following behind him. I looked at sei who glared at us.

"we didn't know how long your tantrum was going to last." Shikamaru teased Sei who picked up his spoon and threw a piece of potato at Shikamaru. It landed on his right cheek. Everybody stopped and stared but I slowly lowered myself under the table.

I peeked over the table edge to see Temari laughing right before Shikamaru plopped some cream corn on her hair. My eyes went wide and I fully hid under the table as the fight was on. The Uchiha's had formed a team and were taking on Sei and Kisume. Temari and Shikamaru were taking on Sasori and Diedara while I took takeshi under the table with me.

"If we don't make any noise they will forget about us takeshi. He smiled at me before he let out a giant cry.

"traitor." I whisper at him before I hand him off to his mother but I was trapped before I could make my escape. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my middle and took me down with me landing underneath him. I stopped and stared at his beautiful red eyes that spun dangerously above me. I went to push him off me but my hands curled in his shirt and pulled him down closer. He was about to kiss me but I flipped him over and grabbed some potatoes that was in his hair and smeared his face.

"Nice try Sasuke." I smirked at him but he just softly smiled at me which made my insides a tumble. I was picked up and brought into Itachi's arms for a tight hug.

"Itachi what-" He smirked and stepped back a little . I looked down to see my clothes were now covered in food. Sasuke got up and hugged me from behind.

"Never forget Hinata that there are two of us." My eyes widened as he licked my ear. Itachi came forward and his hands traced the space between my shirt and my pants. He took my other ear and whispered.

" Two is so much better then one, won't you let us show you?" _Oh my fucking Kami. _

"I have to get to the bathroom." I got up and stumbled into the house and into my bedroom. I locked the door and collapsed beside my bed. My mind was splitting and I crumpled down to the floor and I heard a scream before I passed out.

"Hinata." I opened my eyes to the bright sun. I sat up to see Ryoki looking me once more.

"Please tell me I didn't get sealed again." He shook his head.

"You stopped running." He told me softly.

"I don't understand." Ryoki sighed and sat down.

"When you were locked in that seal you managed to find away back here and the more times you did it the more I could show you control of your demon side. Tell me how you find your way back here?" He asked.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Yes you do so stop being foolish." I got angry.

"No I don't! I remember trying to kill myself a bunch of times and then landing here! I remember the hatred, the sadness, the loss but I don't remember anything else." I yelled at him with tears pouring down my face.

"The seal wouldn't allow your death Hinata, think about what happened after those attempts." He pushed.

"I had those moments where I thought I would be missed, the moments after it was clear and I wanted to live, live even as a demon. I wanted to love and be loved and I wanted someone to tell me it was going to be ok." I felt so utterly vulnerable when I said those words out loud.

"Piece by piece you put your soul back together. Everyone you met and everyone you came to care for you gave you a piece. For a moment you considered letting yourself love those people back and the pain of have having your soul whole is why you are here. Don't make the same mistake I made Hinata." Ryoki smiled at me and I felt myself returning it.

"I never realized my soul was broken, I thought you put it back together?" I asked him.

"I merely filled the space till you could heal your own. Now I can move on but you still have so much to do Hinata." I looked startled.

"Once I leave. Tenshi will feel your power and he will wage a war these lands have never seen. I have lived through a demon war and unless you stop him he will bring more demons to these peaceful lands. The humans you love will become a food source and nothing will survive. You have to stop him. I couldn't and for that I lost the one being I have only ever loved. He is older and more powerful then you, over the years you were sealed he has built an army but he underestimated the human nins for they will fight beside you. The only question is can you let go of the past Hinata? Can you forgive them? For if you can not then this war is already lost." Ryoki looked so old as he said this.

"I promised Sei I would never leave him." Ryoki smiled.

"If you do not meet Tenshi to end this then he will come after Sei and make you watch as he eats the boy and all the others." I stood up and looked down at Ryoki, I felt my power pulse at my determination.

"I understand. Send me back." He smiled and stood back.

"Why? You're the one with the power now." I Smirked and envisioned my home and the people who waited for me.

I was so warm when I woke up but when I tired to move I found I couldn't. I opened my eyes to see spinning red ones.

"You screamed and passed out. We promised Sei we would watch over you." Itachi huskily told me.

"Itachi." I whisper his name breathlessly. He smiles as he leans in and kisses me. I feel lust crawl through my veins and it only intensifies when Sasuke slips his hand under my shirt. With my demon senses their feelings are being mixed with mine. This wasn't my lust but it was invading my entire body and mind.

**Lemon starts now….**

Sasuke's tongue did things to me that made me want to moan but I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. my thighs were quivering and my belly was doing a strange flutter thing and it was all I could do from keeping my eyes from rolling backward into my head. Itachi pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest while sucking on my neck. Sasuke moved to crouch in front of me.

"please Sasuke don't" I pleaded but his response was to slowly and gently slide a finger down the side of my hip bones, under my clothes and into my folds. I felt his every movement and I couldn't stop the moan of frustration. I tried to remember that no, I did not want this but my pelvis jutted forward anyway. I felt Sasuke smile against my thigh as he pushed away the barriers of my clothing while Itachi held me still. I really wanted to kick him but that man knew how to use his tongue.

"Oh…" I moaned and thrashed but that only encouraged him. Itachi swallowed my moan with a searing kiss as his hands moved to my breast where he alternated between massaging them and flicking the nipples.

"Let it go Hinata." Itachi whispered. I felt their lust for me crash against the rest of my will. I was pulled in and I wasn't sure if I really even wanted to fight the sensations they were giving me. Sasuke began to move in and out with his finger till he was larger using two then three fingers. I squirmed and moaned but when he used his full mouth a white hot ripple pulsed through my body as I had an orgasm. Itachi and Sasuke had a silent conversation with their eyes while I desperately tried to catch my breath.

"Hinata, sasuke is going to have you first then I'll take my turn ne? Just relax." Itachi then kissed and then his words finally clicked. I used me demon powers to cross the room and stare at them like they were crazy.

"no. this can't happen." I plead with them.

Itachi came slowly forward and that's when I got a good look at his muscles that rippled in the night and his burning eyes. He distracted me as Sasuke slipped behind me and kissed down my neck and cupped my breasts. He sat down on the low fluffy chair as he once again slide his fingers south. Itachi stood in front of us just watching but the heat of his stare was as exciting as what Sasuke was doing to me.

"You don't understand, I can't do this." Itachi leaned down and kissed me as Sasuke lifted my hips and lowered me onto his shaft. My hands grabbed Itachi who was brought to kneel before me. Sasuke lifted me up slowly then slammed my body back down. I moaned his name. Itachi's mouth bit and sucked my stomach and breasts which only made the oncoming wave of lust stronger. The demon in me was rising till my eyes glowed and all my will power was no match for my instinct. I grabbed Itachi's head and pressed him closer while reaching down to stroke him.

"Harder." I growled at Sasuke as he complied and I quickened our pace. I stopped and pulled Itachi into a searing kiss before I turned around to face Sasuke. Itachi was at my back still but right now my focus was Sasuke. We started up the pace again but this time I made us go even faster and the friction was building up so incredibly fast. He tried to yell my name but I kissed him and I only realised him when we climaxed. For when we did I bit down on his left side of neck drawing blood. I licked it clean before I gave him a light kiss. I turned around and pushed Itachi to the floor and grinded into him. He would have none of that as we switched positions. He entered me with a quick thrust and he tried to slow down the pace but I locked my legs around him and arched up.

"Fine if you want it rough, I'll fucking give you rough." I growled as he thrust into me relentlessly till my walls clenched and I felt my third orgasm coming. When it came I bit the right side of his neck tasting his blood and then licking it clean. Itachi picked me up and deposited me on the bed while he wrapped his arms around from behind and Sasuke joined us as he kissed me before I put my arm around his neck.

**Lemon over**

My body was relaxed and my demon was satisfied so I drifted off to a warm sleep.

* * *

I really have no idea what to say about this chapter...

White shadow


	7. Chapter 7

I stretched as I awoke and usually I was cold in the mornings but I today I was toasty warm. I laid there a while slowly waking up to come to the understanding I was in the middle of an Uchiha sandwich…a naked one. _Oh crap._ I opened my eyes to see they were still sleeping so I tried to get out but both sets of arms locked and pulled me back.

"Still trying to escape even after last night." Itachi laughed as he reminded me. I blushed and stared at the ceiling.

"I think we are going to have to punish her brother." Sasuke grinned into my neck as he smirked at his older brother.

"Good idea little brother." My body squirmed as their hands started to give me feather like strokes. It was Sasuke who turned my head so he could give me a long good morning kiss. I felt Itachi shift so he was pinning my body with his and the heat I felt was amazing. I broke away to look at Itachi who smiled down at me but that's when I froze. My smiled disappeared as I reached up and brushed his hair away to see my demon mark. I turned my head quickly to see the same mark on Sasuke.

"What have I done?" I pushed them away and they let me get up.

"Hinata what's wrong?" They reached for me but I jerked out of their reach.

"I have to go. I need to speak to Ryoki." I shifted into my demon form and jumped out the window running deep into the forest. I found the heart of the island where I sank into meditation.

"Ryoki?" I called his name but no one came. I already knew what I had done but it was too late to take it back. I came out of my mediation and I just sat there stunned I had lost control and marked them. The guilt and shame flooded in and I never hated myself more at that moment. The only way to free them from me was by death but my contract with Sei was unfinished so I couldn't do that. As soon it was I could free them and maybe they could forgive me long enough for that to be done. _Oh kami what if Tenshi found out?_ I just gave him a damn powerful weapon to use against me. Visions of him killing them all danced in front of me and I was finding it hard to breath.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in the forest caught somewhere between a trance and zoning out but the sun had set and I was surrounded by snow, for once I didn't feel the cold. So the shiver that racked my body had nothing to do with the cold but with a powerful and explosive fury reaching my demon senses. Tenshi new I was a live and he was not happy.

"I have to tell them." I said to the forest but it never answered back. With shakily legs I trudged my way back to the house to see everyone on the porch talking quietly and hurriedly.

"Hinata!" Sei came forward and glared at me.

"Where the hell have you been? You took off for four days and we were here fighting a crisis!" I looked confused. I could hear him but the words seemed to escape any meaning in my head.

"Hinata are you ok?" Shikamaru asked worriedly. I frown still unable to really understand what was being said.

"Hinata. Can you hear me?" Sasuke was in front of me cupping my face. He and Itachi were talking to me but all I could get was my name. I felt another shiver and looked toward the darkness. Then the smell of blood drifted into my nose and I sighed in pleasure. I could almost taste the flesh and fear that enclosed me making me feel excited.

"Hinata!" A pain in my shin made me look down to see sei looking at me with fury and worry. I dropped to my knees unable to take the guilt I felt for Sei and for everyone else I had brought into this.

"The smell..." I tried to tell them but that was that came out. Everyone was crowded around me before they were pushed away and I saw Tsunade and Minato look at me with worry. They were all talking but the smell of death…

"It smells so good." I told them but they were confused_. Can't they smell it to?_ Sei came forward and put his hand on the necklace and a burning sensation ripped threw the hazy fog and I started to cough as thick black liquid came out.

"What the hell is that? Tsunade?" Minato yelled in my ear.

"I don't know! Shut up and let me work." I pushed the loud people away and looked for Sei but I couldn't find him.

"Sei…Sei…Sei where?" Sei once again pushed through the crowd and stood before me.

"did he hurt you?" I asked but Sei frowned.

"who Hinata?" I grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"Tenshi, did he hurt you?" Sei kneeled down and shook his head.

"No Hinata, he was never here. I am safe we all are. Did he hurt you?" I nodded and I hugged the boy closer feeling that sick feeling wash away.

"I am sorry Master, I should have never left you." I was crying and I didn't understand why.

"What did he do Hinata?" Sei voice was the only clear thing I could hear. I shook my head not wanting him to know.

"Hinata I am your master so you will listen to me understood? Now what did he do?" I clenched my fist.

"It's my entire fault. He knows I'm free and he knows where I am. He's going to come and I have to go I have to kill him but I am so weak. He is going to eat you and I can't stop him. He came and he made me watch, made me watch as you all died. Put me back master, put me back where I belong." Sei wound up and slapped me and I blinked owlishly.

"Listen to me Hinata that bastard is going down and you are the one who's going to do it! He is not going to touch a hair on my head because he has to go through you. You promised me you would protect me are you trying to break that promise?" I shook my head. I started coughing again and once more did that thick black stuff come out. Sei grabbed my shoulders and told me to fight it. I did as he told me and I kept puking till I was just dry heaving.

"Hinata?" I looked up to see a worried Sasuke with a glass of water. Itachi was behind me holding me up. I took the glass and gulped it down quickly.

"I'm so freaking hungry." Everyone was quiet with worry until I said that and soon snickering could be heard.

"Hinata can I examine you?" Tsunade looked unsure of herself as she bent down to get eye to eye level.

"When did you get here?" I look as Sasuke for an answer.

"Three days ago. They have been waiting for your return. We all have." Sasuke knelt down and handed me some bread and a cup of tea as Itachi stroked my hair.

"oh." Sei looks down at me with an annoyed expression.

"Where were you? And what smelt so good?" He asked me.

"The heart and some how I inhaled some of Tenshi's miasma then I guess I zoned out after that. I felt you call me through the seal so I returned but I all I could focus on was the smell of blood." Tsunade and Minato frowned.

"Tenshi has been going on a rampage for about five days. The cities are barely holding up, we went to go to try and unseal you again but we found somebody already beat us to it. So your former team tracked you down." I nodded slowly still trying to clear my mind from that stupid haze.

"You can come right out say what you want Tsunade, Hinata-chan isn't all here right now so she won't freak." Shikamaru stood between me and those people but I was still nodding my head. Itachi picked me up slowly and gave me to Sasuke.

"Take her inside, Sei go with her to make she doesn't fall back into the Miasma." Itachi gave the orders but Sei stood still.

"This is my Village Itachi." Itachi gave the boy a glare and I wanted him to stop but all I could do is nod my head.

"Sei which is more important to you?" Sei slouched and led the way to the house. I relaxed into Sasuke's warmth when he sat us down on the couch. I reached out and grabbed Sei's hand.

"My hand is cold." He sighed and squeezed my hand while I drifted in and out never knowing which was which.

* * *

review please...

white** shadow**


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru pov

We all watched Sasuke take Hinata inside except Itachi who was glaring at the Konoha nin and their former Kages.

"I know what you want but it's not going to happen. You can get the fuck off this island before I send you back in pieces." Itachi said with out an emotion showing but I knew better, I knew he was on the edge and would kill them if they pushed too far. Kisume put a hand on his shoulder and grinned at them.

"You can count me in on that." Minato and Tsunade were not going to take it lying down and if I didn't intervene there was going to be a fight.

"Enough. There will be no fight. Look Itachi is right Hokage-sama's but Hinata is not going to fight your battle nor are we going to let you offer her up for the slaughter. If she was in the right mind she would tell you the same." Minato glared and rubbed his blonde greying hair.

"Maybe Tenshi can't get you because of Hinata but the five nations sure as hell can. If we have to storm your little island to get her we will." He threatened. I narrowed my eyes fully knowing he would do exactly that to save his beloved fire lands.

"She's a full demon now minato and not even you can seal her away. If you come here and threaten the peace we have made for ourselves then I can promise you that she would sooner rip your tongue out then help you." Minato closed his eyes and nodded.

'I'll come back and talk to her myself." He and Tsunade transported off the island.

"They are going to keep coming back, and I know minato will try and take her." I told Itachi. I could feel his anger and everybody else's but I just felt tired.

"We can't fight them and Tenshi…" Temari trailed off looking at us.

"There's no point in talking about it now when Hinata is out of it. The only person who can tell her what to do is me." Sei came out and glared at us.

He then grabbed the tea and headed back in the house where we all followed to sit in the living room and talk about the options. I watched as Itachi sat flush against his brother as he took Hinata's legs and put them on his lap to comfort himself more then her. Sasuke was quiet as he only stared at Hinata waiting for her to wake up. Sei was on the floor in front Hinata while he held her hand as he paid attention to our conversation. Kisume was on the other side of Sasuke and when he thought nobody was looking he would shoot a worried glance at Hinata or the uchiha's.

"I need a drink." I announced as I got up to pour myself some sake. I admit I was jealous of them. Before the seal I was the closest to her but now she had her own family and I had mine. I knew we could never go back to when it was but a part of me wish we could.

Hinata pov

I watched Shikamaru's chakra flare in jealousy but I still gave no sign I was awake.

"We should put Hinata to bed." Sasuke stood up and carried me to bed where he propped me up.

"I know you are awake." He gave me a kiss and I opened my eyes and smiled. He threw me a shirt to sleep in before I got into bed and snuggled up to him. Itachi soon came in and I gave him a smile as I leaned over Sasuke's chest. He bent down to give me a kiss before he took off his clothing and got in. They pulled me down to lay between them.

"Why did you run that morning?" They asked me and the sudden guilt I was feeling made me want to puke.

"Why do you feel guilt and why are we feeling it?" Asked Sasuke. I shot up and bed and buried my head in my arms.

"I tried to tell you that I couldn't do that but you wouldn't listen. I lost control and i marked you both." Itachi and pulled me down and placed his arm under my head while Sasuke placed an arm around my stomach.

"And?" Sasuke asked amused. I rolled my eyes.

"I am demon Sasuke. That means in demon that you now belong to me and if any one tried to take I would rip them apart. That also means there is a bond between us that includes you knowing my thoughts and feeling and me knowing yours. It can only be broken by death." I explained to them waiting for them to be pissed. I was not expecting them to start chuckling.

"And that's bad why?" Itachi asked as he kissed my jaw. Sasuke's hands roamed my stomach.

"I didn't ask you what you wanted and I kind of took away your choice." They laughed again and heat burst through my core.

"We never hid from you what we wanted Hinata. It's always been you." Sasuke whispered in my ear. Those were the last words as they made my mind blank for the rest of the night. I woke up early and tried to get out but Sasuke woke up and glared at me. I leaned down and give him a kiss.

"I need to meditate." I told him and he nodded while getting out of bed. I kissed a sleeping Itachi on the cheek.

"last time you went to mediate you didn't come came back for 4 days." We got dressed and we head downstairs to walk into the forest. I transformed and he hoped on. I ran us to the heart of the forest where I shifted back.

"Hianta this placing is amazing." I smiled at him before I made my way to the huge tree and into the opening where I sat down and sank down to meditate. After I pushed all my stress away and felt peace wash over me is when I left the tree to see Sasuke and Itachi sparring. I sat down and watched them for a bit with a grinning Sei.

"Not bad." I look at Sei and grinned.

"They are some of the most powerful nin in all the lands Master." He chuckled and got up holding a hand out to me. I grabbed it and I transformed.

"You could still kick their butts." I laughed as he got on along with Itachi and sasuke.

I took us back to the house and shifted back before I went in.

Takeshi was still sleeping surprisingly so I let him be while I went back down stairs to start making breakfast.

"How did you find us?" I asked Itachi as he came to wrap his hands around me while I cooked.

"This bond thing allowed me to find you. Sei was still worried about you so I took him with me." He kissed bit my neck lightly and I shivered.

"Itachi-" I scolded lightly. Then there was a flash and my demon senses were on high alert.

"One moment of fucking peace." Itachi growled but I just laughed.

"Hinata-chan?" I turned around to see Naruto and sakura staring at me in surprise. I just gave him a levelled look before I put breakfast on the table.

"You know the Hokage Hinata-chan?" Sei came in and took a seat and he gestured to the chair beside him. I leaned against the cabinets and glared. Itachi kissed my jaw and also glared.

"Along time ago, young master." Sei turned and shrugged not really caring.

"So what brings you to my village Hokage-san?" Sei answered evenly.

"What the hell is going on? I thought this was Hinata-chans village and I thought she was with Shikamaru so why is she with Itachi!" Sei sighed and answered his questions.

"Hinata is my demon and so it is my village. Hinata was never with Shikamaru because he has a child with Temari. Itachi is hinata's mate because she is a full blooded demon now. So… back to my original question." Naruto just looked more confused while Sakura seemed relieved.

"I don't understand-"Naruto was beginning to say to till Sasuke came into the room with katana.

"You never do dobe. I guess I can teach you later Sei when you're finished with these idiots." Sasuke smirked and I chuckled at Naruto and Sakura's expression.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, I could feel the love in her chakra for Sasuke and I wanted to kill her. Sakura went to hug him and I went to lunge at her but Itachi held me back and whispered to me.

"Wait." I growled and Sasuke noticed. He winked at me as he held his blade against Sakura's throat.

"Killing her is not an option Sasuke." Shikamaru pushed his sword down and stood between him and her.

"Why don't you take Hinata and Kisume and go to the docks. Hinata knows what she needs to do." I was still growling even as Sasuke came and grabbed my hand and left the house.

"I'll go wake Kisume up and I'll meet you two at the dock." Itachi let me go and stalked off. I grabbed sasuke's hand and dragged him down the street, he tried to say something but I was too pissed off.

"Hinata-" I finally snapped and pulled him down the back alley where I pushed him against the wall and kissed him soundly and possessively. We parted and I glared at him with my glowing eyes.

"You are mine." He smirked and I bit down on my mark on him. I reached down his pants and cupped him.

"Mine." I jerked him off fast and hard till I had him panting. I kissed him when he came and he held me tightly. I dug my nose into his collar bone and in haled his scent mixed with mine. It calmed me enough to lose the red haze.

"Sorry." I blushed realizing how possessive I got. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Don't be." We pulled out of the alley way and finished our walk to the docks more calmly.

* * *

Please review everyone!

White **shadow**.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got there it was all chaos with new merchants fighting the old ones. Everyone froze when Kisume and Itachi showed up. Kisume shouted at everyone and they were quick to listen. I was tasked with using my Byakugan to look into the ships and check them with what the cargo list held then fill out the paperwork. He told Itachi and Sasuke to do spot checks and check crew while he dealt with the captains.

"Better now?" Itachi asked before he left I nodded and kissed him. He reached behind and squeezed my butt. I rolled my eyes and gave him a smack as the men whistled at us.

I left and went up to the shipping yard office. It was a good four hours till Sei came to meet me in the office.

"You look stressed." I told him but he shrugged as he handed me some tea.

"I could say the same about you." I shrug to as we both smirk at each other.

"So the verdict?" I asked him.

" He doesn't take no for an answer. He wants me to attend a summit in three days." I nodded.

"Where?" I asked wondering how their going to manage to keep Tenshi from attacking it.

"here." I choked on my tea on that one. I stare wide eyed at him.

"You want to put all the people who sealed me away in one place and right I front of me…" Sei narrowed his eyes.

"this is the only place safe from Tenshi and no are not going to kill them but here is a list of the things I need you to do." I read the list and groaned. Sei didn't smirk but I could feel the tension roll off him. I got up and kneeled before him to look at him in question.

"Promise you won't hurt anyone. I know they deserve it but there is more at stake." He looked at me seriously.

"I promise as long as they make no move to hurt you or anyone on this island, to not make a move against them. I won't be happy but I do understand what is at stake but that is not what's really what is bothering you." He smiled and looked out the window.

"I'm still a kid and the Kage's have years more experience…" He trailed off.

"Sei you may be a kid but you have what it takes because you have all of us to back you up. Shikamaru will be beside you the entire time and trust me when I say no one out thinks him." Sei looked into my eyes trying to find something. He must have found it because his smirk returned and I smiled in return. He hands me the list and I take it as he waves good bye.

I head out of the office and I find Kisume about to cut a man's head off.

"Kisume?" I come closer to see it was one of my tea vendors.

"I found some of that miasma shit in his ship. I guess that's how you got it in your system." The man shivered in fear.

"We should probably question him Kisume." I say but he already grins.

"My pleasure." Kisume handed the prisoner to Sasori and Diedara but they had no where to put him yet because building a prison area was on my list. So they knocked him out and tied him to the office roof.

I shook my head and went to find Itachi and Sasuke aboard a textile ship. I waited for them on the dock. Itachi noticed me first and came down to see me. He kissed me and asked if I was finished.

"Sasori and Diedara are finishing up. I got to run some errands for Sei so I came to tell you guys. I have no idea how long it's going to take so I probably won't be home tonight." He frowned.

"We could come after we're finished here." Sasuke came down the ramp already knowing what we were talking about.

"I need you to stay with Sei and help him control his eyes a little." I let them watch the conversation I had with Sei and they nodded.

Itachi kissed me and then went up back to work. Sasuke smirked and I rolled my eyes before I walked into his arms and kissed him as well. I left and shifted to run to the heart of the island. I walked into the heart tree and sat down and got started on the first thing on the list.

"Bones." I connected to the islands chakra lines and I extended them to the earth around the island. I pulled and tugged till the earth shook and concentrated on the shape of bones. Then I focused on the island itself and shifted so I could create a skull shape rock formation that could be seen from the whole island.

"Prison." The earth started to shift and part and I created a maze under the island with a cells and a questioning area. I created an opening at the edge of town and secret openings through out.

"mist" Then the water around the island I heated it up and the mist that rose I connected it to the island so I could call forth and make it disappear at will.

"Coliseum" I searched and found Sei's house and I dug deeper and pulled the earth apart to create a giant room then I focused on making seats and doors and all the smaller details. I summoned chakra crystals to form along the roof and mixed them with stone to create the floor. I created an underground river under the town that ran through the tunnels I had created earlier. I added a waterfall to the underground main room.

"Path" I then connected to the open waters again and formed a rock formation that would prevent ships from sneaking onto the island. I then made a path for the merchants to come back and forth, it faced the main village so we could see them coming.

After my list was done I pulled back out of the chakra world and soon fell asleep.

When I left the tree and walked out it was snowing lightly so I could see foot prints that were relatively new.

My eyes were sore from so much chakra use so I didn't want to risk activating them if I didn't have to. I followed the tracks and the led me to the frozen pond where Sei sat alone.

"Master, you shouldn't be here." Sei turned to see me with tears in his eyes and I felt my heart drop. I rushed to his side to find he was freezing. I picked him up and went back into the heart tree where he relaxed against me.

"Master what happened?" He was the one who pulled me into a tight grip and then cried into my shoulder. I reached out to Itachi and Sasuke but when I reached into our bond I felt overwhelming anger so I snapped that shut for the moment.

"Hinata don't let him take me." My heart stopped and my demon growled in anger.

"Never. You belong with me." I held Sei closer and in return he pulled me closer.

I reached out to Itachi and Sasuke while sending my calming thought to them. I felt them ease up but they were still stressed. I got up and took Sei with me.

"I'll show you your underground coliseum." I took the boy down a secret passage and shifted so I could run through the maze I had built till I came to the main room. I let him get down and sit in his throne I had created him. There stood a skull imprinted in the stone chair that looked like it was made of bones.

"Master will you tell me what happened now?" Sei looked at me and nodded.

"My father came back to take me. Sasuke and Itachi were fighting him but I ran to find you." His chakra told me who his father was but I thought he was dead.

"Obito isn't stronger then them. He won't touch you Sei." Sei nodded. I lit the fire in the metal torches, sei sucked in a breath as the light reflected of the chakra crystals and the under ground water fall.

"It's beautiful." I smiled at his praise.

"They start arriving tomorrow_." I was gone for three days? _

"My second wish is I want that man dead forever." The seal around my neck tingled and I smirked as my power crawled through my veins.

"As you wish master." I disappear in a swirl of chakra and appear in the snow covered forest. I smirk at Obito who seemed surprised as Itachi and Sasuke was.

"Come any closer and I snap his neck." Obito had Itachi by the neck and him and Sasuke seemed injured. I smelt their blood in the air and my anger peeked.

"You have gone to Tenshi for power…I can smell his stank on you." I tell him. He smirks and I can no longer sense anything human in him.

"It's the only way for me to take back what is mine." I narrow my eyes at him. I turn to look at Sasuke and through our bond I show him where Sei is.

"please." Sasuke doesn't want to leave but nods after I plead. He transports away as I face the Tenshi powered Obito.

"Sei is not yours. Nor will your new power change that fact." Obito sneered at me.

"What if I kill your poor little mate?" My body tensed as he squeezed Itachi's throat harder till he was wheezing.

* * *

Please review

White shadow


	10. Chapter 10

"The moment you kill him I will crush you." I growl at him. My demon was snarling on the inside wanting to get loose. Itachi was badly injured and I knew if I let loose he could be hurt even more in my rage. I pushed all my anger and rage to the side and concentrated on my connection to the island.

"Better question is what you would do to save him? Would you give yourself up for him?" Itachi looked at me and through our connection he told me to not even think about it.

"If we were anywhere else I would say yes." He frowned at my answer.

"What does being here change anything?" I smile predatorily at him.

"Do you know what is behind you? The heart of the island." He didn't understand but Itachi did.

"You're never going to give Sei to me, are you?" I smirk.

"Hell no." The ground burst opened and they both went flying. Itachi crashed into the heart tree which pulled him in and to safety.

Obito summoned a fire jutsu but I dodged and summoned a water shield. I moved the earth to encase him but he broke out using in fire.

"So this is the power of a demon? Tenshi will tare you apart." Obito laughed only second before I pierced his heart with and an ice spear. I then pinned him against the tree with thick vines.

"Your death will be slow Obito." I walked up and used my demon seal on his chest to prevent resurrection. I sliced his chest open not enough to kill him but so the blood smell is overwhelming.

I then summoned the wolves that lived in the island. I stood back as they approached Obito with blood thirst in their eyes. They attacked and started ripping him apart. His screams were music to my ears. A pulse in my mind reminded me of Itachi who reached out to me. I went into the heart tree and looked down at my injured mate.

"Hinata-" I leaned down and licked the wound on his neck. I stripped him of his shirt and jacket so I could get to his wounds. I straddled him and leaned down and thoroughly licked his bruise to his right shoulder. I moved down to his left rib using my tongue to message all the wounded area.

"Hinata…" His hands tried to pull me up so I summoned vine to pin his hands down so I could finish licking the blood away.

"No fair." Itachi breathed out. I found a cut on his lip and so I crawled up and took his lip into my mouth to suck on it as I stared into his eyes. I let go and licked his jaw clean of the blood that had splattered there.

"Finished." I murmured as I felt no more injures on him. Itachi's eyes shot open.

"You are sure as hell not finished Hinata…"_ I had healed all his wounds so what was he talking about?_

"I cleaned and healed your wounds Itachi." He rolled his eyes and leaned up a few centimetres and kissed me, sticking his tongue in for good measure.

I smiled into the kiss understanding I had aroused him in my healing.

"I think you forgot an injury." Itachi huskily told me. I raised my eyebrow in question. He smirked and lifted his hips to meet mind. I smiled and crawled back on my haunches to remove his pants and take care of his problem all the while never breaking eye contact with my mate.

"Now you are all fully healed ne?" I asked as I nuzzled his neck where my mark resided.

"Hai. We should find Sasuke and sei now." I nodded and undid the binds I had on his hands as I stood up and he looked himself over.

"You really did heal me." He said amazed. I rolled my eyes as my demon instinct receded back.

"Of course I did Itachi. What do you think I was doing?" He smirked at me and through our bond he showed me exactly what he thought I was doing. I laughed and transported us into the main room where Sasuke was teaching Sei a fire jutsu. I knelt before Sei and looked him in the eye.

"It's finished." Sei smiled relived and told Itachi he wanted to show him a new jutsu that Sasuke taught him. I then turned my sights on a sitting Sasuke who was staring happily at Sei and Itachi. I smelt his blood so I came closer and put my hands on his shoulders. He turned to look at me questioningly.

"You're hurt." He shrugged but I would have none of that as I licked the cut on his cheek.

"Do not get me started Hinata." Sasuke warned so I stopped.

"I was healing you." I leaned back and rolled my eyes at the threat. He kissed me hard and quickly before he grabbed me close so we could watch Sei.

"We should head back and see how much damage Obito caused." Sei announced. I got up and showed them the secret passage way that led into the house. Suffice to say when the four of use came out of the closet there was a shriek of surprise. I looked up to see Temari looking at us like we were ghosts. I squirmed out of the dog pile and went to see what was going on. When I got out side I saw the damage to the docks and then Kisume and the others were hurt so I went over and started to heal them but Itachi pulled me back.

"Hinata we don't you want to go around healing other people." I frown at him.

"they are my friends though." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes but having to watch you lick their wounds-" I held my hands up.

"Look when I healed you and Sasuke my demon instinct took over which demanded that you be healed that way… Since the others aren't my mated then I can heal them normally." He nodded showing relief in my explanation. I found Kisume first who looked like he had been tortured with a torch but the others seemed relatively fine.

"I fought the bastard first on the beach, didn't expect him to be able to grow limbs back. the rest got hit with some miasma crap till the fog rose and swallowed that shit up." It took me a while to heal Kisume as the other's scouted the island for anymore Tenshi humans.

"How did he get on the island?" I asked as Shikamaru came to sit beside me when I finished with Kisume.

"One of the merchants smuggled him in. Kisume is tightening security after this." I nodded and sat back watching the village build it self back up.

"Hinata…" Shikamaru trailed off for once not knowing what to say. I looked at my friend and I never felt this much distance between us before. I know Tenshi will come for him and the others and probably even this village.

"Everyone is scared, not just here but I can smell it from the main lands." He nodded and even though there was a shoji board in front of us it went untouched.

"We can't tell anyone Tenshi got to you. You are the last hope we have against him. It would cause nation wide panic Hinata if people thought that-" When he was talking my gut twisted.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I snapped at him and we were silent again.

"I know what I have to do, don't worry about it." I got up and left to find Itachi and Sasuke. I felt the weight of responsibility worm its way through my every fibre and my breath seemed to be coming short.

"Hinata-san" I stopped to see the old man Jiro-san and his daughter that I had met in the park waving at me. I stopped and waited for them to catch up as I forced a smile on my face.

"We heard Tenshi found his way onto the island." Jiro looked concerned. I bent down to see the scared look in the little girls blue eyes.

"Tenshi never set foot on this island I promise. The nin that attacked wasn't Tenshi." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"I know you'll protect us Hinata-sama!" I smile and pat her head as I stand up to look at relieved Jiro.

"The village is counting on you Hinata-san." Jiro smiled and took his grand daughter back toward the village. My smile had fallen off as his words came crashing down on me.

I shook my head and found Sei on the docks handing out orders to a bunch of Nin I didn't recognize. I came closer and they all gaped at me and stopped listening to Sei.

"Stop staring at Hinata and get on your assignments!" They didn't move but some did approach me.

"Hinata-sama it is honour to fight beside you!" They announced._ What the hell was going on?_

"fight?" I asked them as they shot up to stare at me worriedly.

"We came to fight the Tenshi! We want revenge against the bastard who attacked our villages and we know the only person who could give us the chance is you. When you kill Tenshi we will finally be able to put our revenge to rest and be free." I looked at all the determined faces and I nodded smiling at them.

"I understand." They smiled and took off to do what ever Sei had assigned them to do.

"Do you?" I look down at Sei who was staring at me. I nod but he only narrows his eyes before walking away. I take a deep breath and follow behind him till we see Kisume, Itachi, Sasuke and the others. He stops and I almost run into him but he's staring at me intensely.

"Remember Hinata, you made a promise to me so no matter what you have to win and come back. You better not break your promise Hinata or I will never forgive you." My breath is ragged and pulse races but I hide it with a smile.

"I do understand young master." He nods and we continue walking toward the others. I see a ship in the distance and I knew it was the Kages. I stare out at the ship as everybody is moving around making last minute arrangements but I was stuck. The ship got closer and closer and part of me wanted to run, just run as far as I could go. Was it because my former friends were coming here? Was it because I wanted to kill them?

"Hinata." Sei was staring at the ship that was about to dock any moment.

"Master." My voice seemed to calm him enough to stand tall and stare down the people coming off the giant ship. I stared at him and I felt pride when I thought how much he has accomplished.

"Sei-sama, I have heard a lot about you." I looked away from the boy to see the five kages standing before us. Naruto, Gaara, Iwa, A, mist and their nin all looked at Sei then to me then to the former Akatsuki behind us. The next thing I knew I was in a giant bear hug and I was being twirled about.

* * *

Please review everyone~~

White **shadow**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hinata-chan! I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much and we have a lot of time to make up!" I looked down at B who smiled up at me in return. I had to laugh at his puppy dog expression. I wrapped my arms around his hulking mass and hugged him back.

"That we do my dear B." I said affectionately.

"Ouch!…what the hell?" B put me down and looked down at Sei who had just kicked him in the shin.

"Please refrain from touching my demon cloud nin." Sei spoke like he wanted to kick him again. I laughed and wrapped my arm around B's and told Sei it was ok cause B and I had history together. Sei rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the Kages. B gave me a wink and returned to A's side.

"Welcome to the hidden village of the bones. I know who you are and you know who I am so introductions seem moot. I'll show you to the inn you will be staying at." Sei turned around and we all followed him as A chuckled at Sei's brisk nature.

"I can see why your village was named after the bone structures around your village. I was surprised when the summit was to be held here." The Kazekage said.

"It was not my idea." Sei simply replied as we entered the village.

"It was mine Gaara. Come on look around, isn't this place kind of beautiful? I figured it would be a good place to calmly talk out our next steps." Naruto announced as he quickened his pace to match mine. The others quickly agreed and started asking Sei questions but Naruto was focused on me.

"It's good to see you again Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled at me and I found myself returning it.

"You are quite lucky Master has ordered me to be polite and not kill any of you." I told him gleefully. I saw the nine tails flicker in his eyes before he smiled sadly.

"Wouldn't blame you though." He told me softly.

"Where are the others?" I looked behind us to see he brought only a few nin and Kakashi with him and none of the rookie nine which I found surprising.

"I needed some space." I nodded remembering the times all of us together had caused a lot of ruckus.

"Plus I also wanted to see you alone." After he said it he gave me this look. A look filled with so much emotion I had to hold my breath.

"Hokage-sama, this is your room for your stay." Sei took his attention away from me and I silently thanked the boy for that. I let Shikamaru take my place as I left the group to find Sasuke, Itachi and the other three Akatsuki sparring on the beach. My heart unclenched at the sight of my mates. I smiled in relief at their presence because they would listen when I told them my fears and they would understand me.

Kisame perked up once I got there but the Uchiha's were focused on fighting each other.

"Hinata-chan quick question." Kisame wrapped his arm around me and brought us closer to the sparring partners.

"How many mates can you have?" I shrugged not really wanting to answer him.

"Well Ryoki had one… But I remember his grandfather had about 10 or so. It really depends on what the demon inside you wants." I told Kisame who swore under his breath as the Uchiha's glared at him.

"So you wouldn't look for more ne?" My head ached and his questions were sort of offensive.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I asked him accusingly.

"Why don't you answer his questions?" Sasuke stopped fighting and turned to glare at me.

"If you wanted to know, why didn't you ask me yourself instead of getting Kisame involved in this?" Kisame held his hands up and stood back.

"Does it matter who asks? Why won't you answer the question? Or is it you've already decided?" Sasuke was yelling at me and my head ached even more.

"Yes it matters who asks! Do you understand how personal those kinds of questions are? That kind of information should be between a demon and their mates!" He growled and his red eyes activated and mine as well because of our emotions.

"No I don't know because you never talk about it! The only person you talk to is that fucking Nara! He was the first person you told you were a demon, I get it but now you have us so you can stop talking to him!" I was mad and I wasn't even sure what this fight was about.

"what the hell Sasuke? He is not the person I talked to about my demon! He wouldn't get it and I knew that and why would I talk to him about mates?" I yelled back at him.

"Oh so there's somebody else? Is it Naruto?" He screamed at me.

"No, I haven't been close to him since the ten tails took my love for him and for the record B was the one I talked to-" Sasuke growled and grabbed me hard around my arms.

"B? So tell me Hinata what kind of History do you two have that would allow him to touch you like that and for you to touch him back!" I flinched at the amount of pressure he was putting into his grip. I narrowed my eyes and turned my body into chakra to get out of his hold.

"Jealousy? Is that what is going on here?" I asked him but Itachi piped up.

"You said the ten tails took your love for him but it was given all back to you after you were whole, so that means you still love him doesn't it?" Itachi stared hard at me while Sasuke fumed.

"I don't know." They would sense if I lied and truth be told I didn't want to lie.

"I suggest you find out." Itachi told me as he took off taking Sasuke with him. Kisame hesitated before shooting me an apologetic look and then he to followed Itachi. I watched them leave till they were covered by the forest and I was alone. My fists clenched and I wanted to scream. My anger was too much I unintentionally shifted into my ten tails form and took off toward the deep forest. I roared and thrashed about relishing in the things I destroyed. _Pity…_ I felt the emotion crawl along my skin and looked around to see where it came from. I found the one who found me and I wanted to burn such a thing out of the human. Instead I shifted back and collapsed on the ground as the human came and sat beside me.

"last time you threw a fit like that is when Tenshi sent you a message, did he send another?" B asked quietly. I laughed and I cried as I shook my head.

"No, I just…" I only laughed louder and cried harder as my thoughts swirled into chaos and I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"It's going to be ok Hinata." I stopped in shock at what he told me. How many times when I was sealed away had I wished for someone to tell me that.

"I don't think it will, B." He was starting to get worried.

"Why not Hinata? You have defeated him before-" I laughed again.

"No I played into his trap. I never actually fought him before B. the only reason he hasn't taken out the lands is because he hates to be bored. How I am I suppose to defeat him when I can't even face my own demons? Before I didn't have to try and control my emotions cause I barely had them! Now I feel everything! Every fucking little thing B and I can't keep myself together when it's tearing me apart! I am scared b, I am so fucking terrified I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even stop the shaking in my hands!" B got up slowly and hugged me and I collapsed into him.

"They're all counting on me b, and I can't breath when I think about it." He hugged me tighter and in that moment he reminded me of Ryoki.

"Hinata, look." I weakly pushed myself out of my friend's arms to see the clearing I had made turn into a meadow of blooming flowers because of the demon chakra it was exposed to. The flowers bloomed in the moon light and fire flies came out and danced with each other.

"I don't know what to tell you Hinata-chan, I'm sorry." He tells me softly. I nod.

"You being here is enough B, sometimes words only make it worse." He nodded and we lay in the tall grass and watched the light show together in silence. For a couple of moments I felt peace and there was no fear or anger just a serene sensation.

"Your seal is glowing." I nodded feeling the familiar buzz of being summoned. I looked up to see B smiling down at me while holding his hand out. I reached up and grabbed it tightly while he pulled me up.

"Why is it you're always here when I am at my lowest?" I asked him but he shrugged.

"good luck?" He says in between a chuckle.

"For me yeah, but not you." I tell him as we walk back to the village. He throws an arm around me and shakes me a little.

"Nah, don't be like that. Its good luck for me cause I know that someone was there when you got low." We saw the house up ahead and so the light off it let me see that he was grinning. I roll my eyes and try to hip check him but I end putting myself off balance and I landed on my butt. We start laughing and he helps me up as I dust off my pants.

"Where have you been?" Shikamaru and sei were glaring at me; in fact so were most of the people here and my mates wouldn't even look in my directions. I felt my heart sink and the pit in my stomach sinks even further.

"Hinata was showing me the island, she really is a show off!" I pout and try to push him but I only end up toppling myself over. Before I hit the ground I am caught in the arms of the Hokage.

"you should be more careful hinata-chan." I quickly get up and but I make the mistake of looking in Naruto's deep blue eyes and well fuck. The emotions it stirred were questionable. I broke eye contact as I felt my mate's strong anger and hurt and I watched them leave. My fists clenched and I forced a smile as I turned to Sei.

"My apologizes, master." Sei points to the open chairs Kisame and them had left. I sat down and thus started the first meeting of the summit.

"We don't have a lot of time so where is the best place for our stand against Tenshi?" The Iwa kage was an impatient man and got right to the point to my disappointment.

They all started to discuss which country should it take place in but sei stood up.

"How about we take the battle to him? Hit him where it hurts." Sei pointed out.

"Interesting, I would ask how we would find him but if I remember your demon is quite the hunter." The mist kage stated. Sei seemed surprised but didn't let it show.

"So we take it to him. We give everyone a week to prepare and that should also give Hinata-chan enough time to hunt the bastard down. Everyone agreed?" They all nodded but Sei.

"You want me to send my demon away from my island and leave my village vulnerable?" Sei asked and I smirked.

"We will give you some Jounin to help cover your village while she's away." Naruto offered. Sei nodded in agreement and I felt sick to my stomach.

"There a problem Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked me concerned.

"Nope." I say it but my fists are so tightly clenched that my blood stains my pants.

"Hinata there is no more need for you here so you can patrol the island now. Shikamaru can assist me from here." I get up and bow to Sei who waves me off.

* * *

So some one pointed out i was spelling Kisame wrong so thank you and i will spell it right from now on. No i idea where i got kisume from but oh well, shit happens.

Please review

White **Shadow**.


	12. Chapter 12

I disappear into the darkened street to get some to tea to calm me down but I stop when I see Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, sasori, Diedara, Temari and Takeshi eating dinner at Hana's. I watch from the shadows of the alley I had cut through to see the happy scene. A lump in my throat prevented me from calling out to them. I wanted to join them so badly it hurt but I still didn't move. They were happier with out me was thought that conquered my mind. I turn back around and I stop in the dim town square not knowing where to go. I felt so completely lost and I wasn't sure if I belonged here any more.

"You look lost in your own village Hinata-chan." I turn to see Naruto smiling at me softly. We stare at each other and I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay or run.  
"You want to take a walk with me?" He asks and I find myself nodding. We fall into steps as we walk through the empty streets.

"I had so much planned out to say to you and yet I find none of it fitting this moment." I sigh as the head ache had returned.

"How is sakura, Sei told me you were engaged." He shook his head.

"We had a fight so we are taking some time apart right now." I frown feeling sad for him.

"I am sorry to hear that, but I know you two will work it out." I say to him encouragingly.

"That's the thing Hinata-chan, I'm not sure I want to. Sakura loves me but she still loves Sasuke." I felt a little pissed off at that but then I remembered I had no right to be.

"I can't be mad at her though cause I'm guilty of the same damn thing." I stopped and stared at him and he did the same.

"You're in love with Sasuke too?" I asked in shock wondering if i had to beat him up too. Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

"No! Hell no Hinata! I was talking about you!" He blurted out and I stepped back. He smiled then.

" I was young back then I was so fucking stupid that I didn't see what I had till it was gone. I know you are mated with Itachi but Kyuubi explained that you can have more then one-" I held my hands up and shook my head.

"Do not offer your self up like that Naruto!" I tried to warn him. I closed my eyes and tried to breath in order to put my demon urge back in its cage.

"I know what I am offering Hinata and I know your demon instinct is telling you that I would make a good mate. I understand you because there is a demon in me to." With that he kissed me and I felt the heat pool in my stomach. He was right and my demon acknowledged his claim. I wanted to lay him down and continue with the bonding but instead I pushed him away and walked back wards.

"Enough, I do not need a third mate!" I told my demon more then I told Naruto.

"Third?" He asked hurt.

"Itachi was my second, Sasuke was my first." I slid against the wall as the strain of reigning in my demon got to me.

"Sasuke teme?" I watched as he got mad and punched the building I was leaning on. It cracked and I snarled because my demon wanted to jump the man before me and do very wicked things at the show of his aggressiveness.

"My anger is exciting you…" His eyes flared red and I backed up because he was so very right.

"Why are you fighting this?" I moaned in pleasure as his chakra touched mine. He knelt before me as his demon chakra tried to force itself into me. My toes curled and my back arched at the sheer friction between our chakra's. His eyes scorched my body as he stood still waiting for me to give in. Another moan but then his chakra was ripped away from me and I opened my eyes to see B pinning Naruto to the wall. When I gained enough senses it wasn't b but the eight tails pinning the nine tails as their power rammed each other with enough force to rip the brick of the houses.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Naruto? Forcing your demon pheromones on Hinata?" I collapsed in exhaustion on the snow covered ground. This time I welcomed the cold as it made me forget the fire that we created a moment ago.

I was grabbed and carried away from the Kyuubi and was deposited in a booth. My lust haze took a while to wear off and when it did I was sitting across from a pissed off B.

"What do you remember?" I took a drink of the sake he had ordered and the burning sensation down my throat woke me up more.

"I remember walking with Naruto then I felt this lust but it wasn't just his but mine too." The guilt I felt was quickly drowning me.

"Did Ryoki explain demon mating to you?" I nodded.

"Mostly the dynamics, I got really embarrassed and fainted a lot." He didn't chuckle but instead narrowed his eyes.

"a male demon can exert his pheromones on to a female to make her succumb to the bonding. Since your mates are human they can't protect you against it. Naruto knew this and yet he still forced you and he had no right to do that to you. Hinata you need to make sure you are never alone with him again and you need to tell your mates about him." B explained.

I sat back and I recalled that scene and then I thought about Naruto and I found I may be attracted to him I didn't feel anything deeper then that. When I though about Sasuke and Itachi I felt butterflies in my stomach and I smiled at the thought of them.

"I don't love Naruto and I don't want another mate." I told him straight. He nodded and sighed.

"I won't matter if you love him or not Hinata." I frowned and ordered myself some sake.

"So you could potentially do the same thing." I asked as B blushed and shook his head.

"I would never do that Hinata-chan besides I wasn't the one in cloud who had a thing for ya!" B laughed before he realized what he said and covered his mouth.

"Oh? B are you hiding something from me?" I asked teasingly.

"You seriously couldn't tell Darui and C had a thing for ya?" He chuckled as he to ordered some more sake.

"I make it a point not to look into people's chakra but sometimes I see things so yes I knew about Darui but not about C." He laughed.

"They will be so disappointed when they found out your taken." I raise my glass and clink it with his.

"Darui is pretty good looking and if I wasn't a demon and all that shit didn't happened then I could have been living in cloud!" We both exploded in laughter as we ordered more sake.

"This sake is damn good!" He announced to Mako the bar keep who smiled at us.

"Its on the house for Hinata-sama and her friend." He said to us.

"Thank you Mako-san! This is indeed the best sake ever! I think…" I yelled loudly.

"What do you mean you think!" B got up and jumped on the table appalled that I might not find this the best sake ever.

"This is the first time I have ever had the stuff!" I got up on the table to because it seemed like fun. Mako laughed at us as we jumped off and tumbled to the ground.

"Why the hell have I never had this stuff before?" I asked B who was singing some song from cloud.

"Cause you drink tea 24/7 nata-chan!" I laughed and joined in on the song, it seemed to never end as people kept coming into the bar and joining us. I leapt onto the bar and started to belt out another song.  
"You need back up! I'm coming nata-chan!" B hopped onto the bar and put his arm around me as we swayed back and forth singing. I bent down and winked at the younger bar keep, he blushed and handed me another sake bottle. I ruffled his hair and got back up in time to help B tell the story of how we took down the first Tenshi. He told the story and I loudly announced details he forgot.

"and then BOOM! The ceiling fell down and I thought we were gonners! But nope just like that, Nata-chan went demon and protected us from the falling roof!" He was widely exaggerating about all the details but I went along with it. When he was explaining the fight the Tenshi I went to try and shift for an example but I got stuck in the middle of it.

"OH MY FUCKING KAMI! NATA-CHAN!" B yelled and lifted me into another bear hug before he started swaying me back and forth. Everyone was reaching for me and trying to pull me down but B's grip was iron.

"NO! She's my pet cat!" B yelled. I stopped laughing in shock as I squealed and reached up to see I had ears on the top of my head.

"Oi kid do you just hit me in the ass?" B dropped me and turned around to glare at the young bar tender. I turned around to see what was going on when I was yanked backwards. I caught my balance and pulled my tail back from the villager who had grabbed it.

"My tail!" I yelled. Then B and I locked eyes and talked at the same time.

"I have a tail."

"Your tail smacked me in the ass." We both broke out laughing and started dancing as my tail swung back and forth happily. We rocked it till Mako finally had to kick us out because dancing on the roof was where he drew the limit. We stumbled out of the bar laughing and trying to sing but we didn't even know what we were singing.

"Holy shit nata-chan! Why didn't we do this cloud?" I shrugged and skipped to the middle of the town only falling five times and losing count three times.

"Maybe because we were digging out a mass grave?" I asked as I giggled and threw myself to the ground to make a snow angel.

"I never knew how you could go in there nata-chan." I got up and took off my coat.

"lets race!" B then nodded and got excited.

"But I am wearing more winter gear then you!" He whined.

"Then lets go in our underwear!" I told him.

"Ha, its on!" He yelled as we both started stripping.

"What are you doing Hinata-chan? And why are you wearing cat ears and a tail?" I was in the middle of taking my boot off as Kisame and the other Akatsuki appeared.

"Holy shit Kisame your magic! Did you see that b? They poofed!" I was laughing so hard I lost balance while I was sitting down. B was on the ground laughing at my joke.

"Is she drunk?" Diedara crouched down in front of me pulling on my tail and I smiled at him before I tackled him and face planted him into the snow. I jumped off still wearing one of my boots and my underwear.

"Holy shit yeah! They're real!"  
"Of course these are my ears and tail! You ready B?" I got to the starting point and got ready where B joined me as we still had his shirt on half way. We both started laughing and he ended up knocking me over till we collapsed in the snow.

"Ah man how are we suppose to race if we can't even stay up?" I whined as I pushed him.

"Hinata why are you naked in the snow? And why are your ears back?" I look up to see Sei, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kakashi.

"We were going to have a race but we had on too many clothes…Then I got stuck half way through my shift." B trailed off giggling at kakashi's mask.

"B couldn't get his shirt off and I couldn't get my boot off." I pouted as I held up the offending boot. Naruto laughed and bent down and took it off as he slid his warm hands down my leg. I felt that heat crawl up but once again Naruto was smacked on the nose by a frowning B.

"Bad Naruto! Stop using your demon pheromones on Hinata-chan, you know she has nothing to combat it! You got in a lucky kiss in last time but I'm here so poo on you!"

I pumped my fist in the air in agreement.

"Yeah what he said!" I rolled over and sprung up quickly.

"b I have a better idea!" B rolled over and got up.

"Streaking?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"No I was going to suggest a dance off but your idea is so much better and we're already half way there!" We high fived and I started to help B with his shirt but I was pulled up and plunked on some ones shoulder.

"As amusing as that would be I think its time we take Hinata-chan back to get some rest." I reached down and pinched Kisame's butt and I cracked up again. Kisame swore and handed me to Itachi who sighed and wrapped me up in sasuke's coat.

"Demon power B!" I yelled as he took me away.

"Demon power Nata-chan!" B yelled back as I was carried to the house

* * *

Hinata gets stressed to the max and decides to let loose a little! I loved writing the b and hinata scene, i was laughing while i was trying to type =bad combo.

Please review!

White **shadow.**


	13. Chapter 13

He and Sasuke tucked me into bed and I pleaded with them to stay but they shook their head.

"Why not?" Itachi sighed and tried to get me to lie down.

"Hinata did you and Naruto kiss?" Sasuke asked me.

"It's not my fault! I can't resist and he can make me feel weird." I explained to them but Sasuke got up and stormed out.

"I don't want to want Naruto." Itachi looked at the window torn between staying and making sure if I was ok and leaving like Sasuke.

"please don't leave me alone Itachi. I really do love you and Sasuke." He looked at me before he stepped back.

"We love you to Hinata-chan but we need sometime. You should have stayed away from Naruto and B." He didn't look at me as I cried out his name. I bundled myself up and laid there staring at the roof as my drunken thoughts let loose all my barriers and I fell into sleep.

**Dream~**

I was walking through the caverns under my village and when I came to the main room I found a mass grave. Every villager was dead with open eyes staring at me. I saw sei all mangled alone, Sasuke and Itachi were dead but they were holding on to each other, Kisame was cut in half, Shikamaru was in a curled up position over Temari's body. Takeshi lay dead in her arms with burned out eyes. I looked around to see B and the cloud nin, Naruto and all my former friends, everyone I had ever cared about was dead. I buckled in shock.

"You were too late ten tails! I ripped them all apart and you should have heard them scream your name! You failed and they paid the price!" Tenshi stood beside me so in sorrow I lunged at him but he was to strong as his clawed hand tore into my cheat and ripped out my heart. He smirked and took a chunk off and ate it.

"Delicious. Ryoki should have chosen some one stronger to be his successor." He smiled and ate my heart-

**End dream**

I awoke and covered my mouth to stifle my screams. The tears tracked my face and my pulse raced as I tried to recover from my nightmare. The sake must have loosened my mental barriers and couple that with the fact I was sleeping alone brought out my nightmares.

"it's just a dream." I whispered to myself as I climbed out of bed and took a long shower. I crept downstairs as it was early morning and made myself some tea. I sat down at the table and just focused on my breathing and not the shaking of my hands.

"You and sake don't mix." I steeled my hands and looked beside me as Shikamaru sat beside me. He poured himself some tea and sat back not saying anything.

"So you have nothing to say to me?" He asked sounding pissed off.

"What do you want me to say Shikamaru?" I was so tired.

"You wanna tell me why you got drunk? Was it because of your feelings for Naruto? I really don't blame the Uchiha's for being pissed at you because I know what its like being replaced by you." My anger clawed at my gut.

"starting a fight this early Shikamaru?" I really didn't want to argue.

"Some one has to get through to you. Do you realize what you're even doing?" I put my cup down and turn to see a pissed off Shikamaru.

"enlighten me." I snarl at him.

"You are fucking up your life just when you were happy! You embarrassed sei and this village with your little fun last night. You fucked over Sasuke and Itachi with Naruto and B when you are eternally bound. Instead of fulfilling your responsibilities you go off with B to do hell knows what.-" It was the last comment that made me snap, I flipped the table into the wall and I wanted to tear out his vocal cords.

"Enough!" Sei and everyone had come down hearing the commotion.

"stay out of this Sei, Hinata is a big girl and this talk is long over due." Shikamaru stood up and faced me directly.

"You want to kill me go ahead. It just shows how much like Ryoki you are becoming." My eyes widen and I backed up.

"fuck you, you have no right to go there." I whispered to him. I got up and left the house slamming the door as I went.

"Hinata come back here!" My seal sizzled and but I kept going despite the burn.

"Hinata! Sei practically ran full tilt to reach me at the docks.

"Not right now Sei." I warned him but he didn't listen.

"You have to come back. You promised." I clenched my jaw and I turned to kneel at my masters feet.

"I will hunt down the Tenshi and find out where he resides as you ordered master. Then I will return and inform you, no matter what." My voice was emotionless and my eyes were cold. I saw Sei back up.

"They held a meeting about your behaviour last night. I didn't believe what they were saying but…What's happening to you?" Sei asked. I looked past him to see Temari and Hana waiting for Sei. _They didn't trust me to be alone with him._

"One more wish master, please think carefully while I am gone." He went to grab me but I was already gone. Running away from it all and never looking back.

I made it to hot spring country before it got dark and I checked myself at an inn. I found my way to a secluded hot spring and all but dived in. The heat relaxed me and I closed my eyes in peace, peace that was soon interrupted. I sighed and opened my eyes to see a Tenshi staring at me with glowing eyes. We both didn't move but only stared at it till it was torn into by a pink haired shinobi.

"Hinata" She approached me and stood there shifting on each foot.

"Sakura." I ignored her and went back to relaxing but her uneasiness was distracting.

"I am assuming you have been tracking me from Konoha for a reason."

"I need to talk to you." She sat down on the ground still waiting for me to get out.

"About sasuke?" I wanted to growl but I was still too tired.

"Naruto told you huh? No not about Sasuke. Unlike Naruto I picked up the fact that you three were together. You're going have to tell me how you swung that one day." Despite me general dislike of everything at the moment I laughed.

"So then why are you here? You know what I am doing and if you stay here then you're probably going to get hurt." She nodded and took out a scroll.

"I love Naruto, Hinata and he told me he has feelings for you still." I nod my head and get out of the spring to get dressed.

"Yes he told me that as well. I have no intention of returning it Sakura but my demon recognizes him as a potential mate." I look straight in the face.

"So you don't want him but your demon instinct does?" I nod.

"How is it you get it the first time I explain it but they don't?" She looks at me weird but I just shake my head.

"Never mind. You should probably head home Sakura, like I said things are going to get dangerous." I rolled my neck as more Tenshi came out of the forest. Sakura instead of leaving cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"It's been one hell of a week." We grinned at each other and started taking out the Tenshi. It wasn't long till we finished and sakura was panting pretty hard.

"So if we keep killing them then how are you going to track down the Tenshi?" She asks as we head back to the inn.

"I can track his chakra signature any where." We head in and get some food while Sakura fills me in on the latest gossip from my former home. I listen to her and laugh because she is a distraction from my own mind. We talk late into the night till we fall a sleep and her presence is enough to keep the nightmares at bay, well that's what I thought.

I woke up again from that same fucking nightmare and my whole body is shaking.

"you want to talk about it?" Sakura is awake and staring at me in worry.

"can't." Is all I could say. I had wanted to talk about it so many times but I promised I would never tell a soul about what I found in Blood Mountain.

"Tsunade told me about Blood Mountain." I look up in surprise.

"She got really drunk one night as we finished up tagging those girls bodies. 120 girls and women dead and you had to tag them all. We had a hard time doing the 57 and that was half of what you did. She use to have nightmares about it, like the ones you're having."

"628." She looked at me strangely.

"120 some were indentified and sent out. The other 508 were cremated and sealed away. I guess Minato was trying to protect Tsunade-sama by not telling her the real body count. What else she tell you? Did she tell you how they were found? Did she tell you I was the one who dragged every single women and child out of the pit? Did she tell you the reason they were killed or how they were killed?" I asked her irrationally angry at Tsunade-sama. She shook her head.

"no, I want to know." She said it in a firm voice.

" A mass grave Sakura, Tenshi lured them there to harvest their chakra to make those creatures you call Tenshi. He lured them there and let them regain consciousness long enough to realize they were in a pit full of corpses before draining their chakra away. The deaths were agonizingly slow and painful and that is what I see in my nightmares Sakura but instead of nameless faces I see everyone else's. So no her nightmares are not like mine as your precious teacher never saw what I saw, she never had to walk over dead bodies to bring another out." I stared angrily at the blanket before I got up and left the room to sit outside it.

I heard her cry but I made no move to comfort her. Sooner or later she cried herself to sleep and sat outside watching the new moon and the stars that burned even on the darkest of nights.

Morning came and sakura acted as if nothing happened that night and I had no problem doing that either. I took her to cloud and we came face to face with Blood Mountain.

"It's down there isn't it?" She asked me suddenly.

"That and among other things." I caught on to Tenshi's chakra trail and I was surprised he was here recently.

"Sakura I know you want to come but-" She glares at me and I stop talking.

"And let you go by yourself? What if it's a trap?" I don't say anything and her eyes widen even further.

"You're going to walk into a trap? Last time we all fell for it but this time you know! We can call for back up!" I shake my head.

"Who would we call Sakura? None of you can even stand against the Miasma and you would only slow me down. Last time I had no choice but this time I do." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You knew it was a trap last time?" So she noticed my double meaning.

"More or less. I had to do what I had to do to save my friends." I started walking to the trail of obvious chakra.

"So what's driving you know?" She said following me.

"My master wishes for me to track and confirm his whereabouts." She groaned.

"You and I both know with your eyes you can undue the chakra seal and be done with the contract!" I smile to myself.

"that would only make my young master very lonely." She looked at me weirdly but kept on trying to convince me to not go into the trap while I did the same with her. It only took us three days to find him and the smug bastard was in sound the whole time.

"so we go back and report this ne?" I shake my head and prepare for a fight.

"I forgot about her." I told Sakura who looked at me then at the red headed woman who walked out of the forest with sound nin surrounding us.

* * *

**ATTENTION~~~**~I have decided that at the end of my story i am going to give my best reviewer a gift back! Aka i am going to write them their own story with hinata and their choice of pairing and a plot if they have one in mind , if not i'll pull one out of my magic hat like usual.

Have a kickass day everyone and don't forget to review!

White **shadow**


	14. Chapter 14

"Karin" Sakura spat her name in hatred and the red head returned the favour.

"sakura." Sakura struck her first and the fight was on. I was surrounded by nin but my control of the elements gave me the upper hand till sakura's scream pierced the loud night. I saw Orchimaru hold a kunai to Sakura's throat and Karin at her feet almost dead.

"make your choice Hinata-chan." I kneeled to the ground as Kabuto knocked me out.

A pin prick woke me up and I turned to see I was bound to a medical table.

"you can try to escape my dear but I specifically designed this room and I have had over four years to prefect it. You should really thank me, I even left Sakura here to keep you course if you try anything poor Sakura gets punished as well." I looked to see sakura in a clear tube looking at me in horror. The snake knocked on her tube but sakura only tried to attack him.

"My first experiment could be one of many but the endurance one is always my favourite. I'm sure Tenshi-san wouldn't mind what I do to you as long as I keep you alive long enough so he could eat your heart out."

I couldn't hear Sakura scream so I was glad she wouldn't be able to hear me either.

"Shall we start? Then maybe we can get some sound out of you." He laughed and Kabuto came closer and put a large piece of cloth over my face. As they started pour water over my body and the sensation felt like I was drowning, my lungs were on fire and I coughed but the water wouldn't stop and I kept getting filled with more and more water till I passed out. I 'm not sure how long I was out but my skin was on fire and I woke up with scream as I felt my back being lashed.

"Waking up on the third is impressive from being water boarded." The snake laughed as he sat on the chair and he laughed as Kabuto pulled back and let loose the lash again as I yelped. I tried to summon chakra but seals flared up around me and the electric shock I got stopped me in my tracks. Sakura had her back to me and she was shaking in her tube. They kept lashing till I was screaming with each one. They stopped only to pour sake on the wounds on my back.

"I wonder with that accelerated healing of yours how far can we push you till you break?" Orchimaru laughed and Kabuto grinned.

**Three days later~~~**

I breathed heavily as they had finished their latest torture which included the water drip torture. Drip, drip over and over again on my forehead, and I have to say after every torture they had put me through this seemed to be the worse. I wish they just stuck to physical torture.

"Hinata-chan guess what?" Orichimaru came in and cheerily sat beside me.

"Your blood tests came in and I am happy to announce that you my dear are pregnant! Oh the things I could do with that child! I wonder if Tenshi will allow me to keep you alive long enough?" I laugh because the best news I could ever get was delivered by the man who had been torturing me.

"I doubt he'd keep me alive for another 6 months." I knew as soon Tenshi realized the snake had me down here he would kill me.

"Four months? No my dear, 2 months. Demon births are so much different then human." My heart sank.

"I take it you didn't know then? I don't blame you the little bastard hid his presence behind yours and your stomach is barely showing. The way I have researched is his size will rapidly grow in the last month where as the other three and a half they develop power and shape. It really is quite extraordinary." For the first time I started crying and Orchimaru left leaving me alone, ...no I wasn't alone anymore.

Banging was heard and I turned to see Sakura was crying too as she stared at me. She didn't know why I was but I suppose we both were in this together. _Wait together?_ I can't use my chakra but she can use it right? I concentrated and focused my chakra to find the nearest living person, unfortunately it went to my unborn child.

I closed my eyes giving up on that thought but more banging happened so I looked to see a surprised Sakura pointing at me. I looked at myself to my body was glowing with a deep blue chakra that was not mine. I watched as it burned the chakra seals off me and I was free. I got up slowly and wrapped my arms around my stomach as though for the first time I really got it. I was going to have a child and Itachi and Sasuke were going to be fathers.

I smiled at Sakura who smiled back at me and we were both crying again. I tried to stand on my feet but my body was so incredibly weak. I had to crawl my way over to sakura where I unsealed the tube and used chakra to make her a hole to crawl out of. She climbed out and hugged me. We broke apart and I climbed on her back as I couldn't even walk. I told her where to go as quietly snuck out but we were caught by a revived Karin. Sakura put me down gently and faced the woman.

"This is it." I watched as Sakura took on the Tenshi powered Karin and I winced as she was getting beat badly.

"I think it's time we even the odds ne?" I asked my stomach and this time I could focus my chakra to enter Sakura who stood up grinning. After that it was clear Sakura was going to win. I didn't even flinch as sakura snapped the woman's neck.

"That was a long time coming." Obviously there was bad blood between them so I tried to get up to help her but my body was not healing fast enough.

"Your body heals faster then a humans but it doesn't make that go away over night." She said as she put me on her back and took off toward Konoha. I didn't answer as I quickly passed out.

I ended up in Konoha hospital as Tsunade and Sakura sent a message to death island about the where about of Tenshi but I begged them not to tell them about me in the hospital.

"The baby seems strong and healthy despite everything." Sakura says as she puts her hand on my showing stomach. I laugh as he kicks.

"With all the crap going I never noticed and I feel so incredibly stupid." Sakura laughs and steals my pudding cup to eat.

"Hinata demons are pregnant for what 4 and a half months? Of course you didn't know, and I'm sorry you had to find out from him…" Sakura had gotten nightmares so she had slept with me in my room the past three nights.

"Hinata-chan this came for you today." Tsunade came in and handed me the scroll.

"it's a summon scroll from Shikamaru. It seems I'm needed back in preparations for war." My hand tightens over my stomach.

"Hinata you can't-" Sakura starts to say but Tsunade stops her.

"she has no choice Sakura but I will send you with her to keep an eye on her ne?" Sakura grinned and I returned it. I got dressed and waited for her at the gate but I was still badly hurt from the snakes ministrations.

"What he did would have killed you if you were human and combine that with most of your healing going to your unborn child that is why you are healing so slowly." I sighed and winced at the use of my shredded muscles.

"It's a boy, I checked three days ago." I smiled and she laughed as she summoned one of her Snails.

"You do realize I may be hurt but going on a snail is a little excessive." I tell her. She pulls me on top and tells me to hang on. I was lucky that she hung on to me because this snail was fast. Of course no where near as fast as me but it was still pretty freaking fast.

"We have to take the rest of the trip by boat." Sakura helped me get off and we settled our selves onto the boat.

"welcome back hinata-sama you don't look too well." I took a good look at the boatman and I recognized him as one of Hana's sons.

"You should see the other guy." Sakura told him and the man laughed before he got the boat going.

"I have winter gear covering my entire body except my face-" Sakura looked pointedly at me.

"So no one could tell how badly you are hurt? Except your face says it all Hinata-chan. Your pale, sunken cheeks, dark rings around eyes because you haven't slept in kami knows how long, your eyes are duller then usual and you all around look dead."

"Spare no expense will ya?" I asked and she grinned sheepishly before making me drink a nutrient drink. Sakura talked to the other passengers who seemed to be more settlers but I just stared out into the ocean.

" I see the island! Look daddy! There really is bone shaped rocks!" The children crowded the front and even the parents took in the sight. In spite of everything I still felt like I was coming home and a small smile crept its way over my face.

"It really is beautiful." Sakura told me as she sat down beside me.

"I suppose I never took the time to notice." I told her. I hissed as I moved because the pain killers were out of my body and it hurt to even breathe.

"as your doctor I'm reminding you to take it easy, remember there's a little guy inside of you." I smiled and sat back and let the other passengers leave till there was only me and Sakura.

"ready?" She helps me up, I groan and she holds me while the pain dulls down. I straighten up as much as my wounds let me and we slowly get off the ship. We are stopped by a nin.

"registration is over there ladies." I frown at the nin.

"I live here already." I tell him.

"Identification then." Till this moment I never had any use for one.

"none." He nods to some nine who escort us to another group of arrivals.

"How long have you lived here and you have no identification?" She asked annoyed. I started walking to town but I was again stopped by nin who had a skull head band.

"those are new." I say to them as they try and herd me back but I activated my eyes and they backed up.

"you really want to tell me, the ten tails that I have to register?" They shook their heads and apologized before returning to the dock.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Sakura wondered.

"cause now I have to sit down." I sat down on a bench and waited for the pain and dizziness to subside.

"I told you to not over due it, we could have waited." I shook my head and stood up.

"Nope, I really got to go pee." She laughed and the first available bathroom we stopped.

I came out and she was waiting for me with a chuckle as she pokes my belly.

"Bladder pressure as the baby has his growth spurt." I nodded and we walked through the innocent looking village.

* * *

Thats right double post today! Cause i might not be able to post tomorrow...I also forgot to mention that the reward thing i told you about last chapter starts last chapter. Whoopsy ;p

White **shadow**


	15. Chapter 15

When we got to the house no one was there so i brought sakura up to my room while I changed. When I got out she had another gross looking drink waiting for me. I drank it without complaint and took her back downstairs.

"Your back!" Diedara was sitting in the living room playing with Takeshi. I smirk and sit down.

"More or less." Sakura came and sat down before me with tea.

"where is everyone else?" She asked the blonde man.

"Down in the war room. They sent me up because I blew up a wall." My eye twitched in annoyance at the damage I would have to repair.

"we are finished so we'll be leaving now Diedara." The iwakage glared at the bomber and nodded at me. The mist Kage was next who also acknowledged me before she left.

"I heard you are the one who took my sister away." Gaara looked at me intensely. I nodded admitting my guilt. He smiled slightly.

"thank you." He left and I was wondering what just happened. A came up next and he stopped to come and see me.

"I wish I could stay but I have a war to prepare for, we will catch up then Hinata-chan."  
"of course Raikage-sama." A left but B stayed behind and sat down beside me.

Naruto came up with Sei and the others were behind him.

"You're back." I nodded choosing not to say anything.

"well this is a wonderful atmosphere." B said trying to break the tension.

"Don't worry about B. I'll be fine." B stands up and says one more thing.

"If you need to talk you know where I am." We smile at each other.

"talk about what? Since she seems to be talking to you why don't you fill me in? I am her best friend." Shikamaru glared at B.

"Not really my place nara and it's her choice you know-" Shikamaru got into B's face.

"No it isn't your place at all! So then why do you keep butting in? Love to play the hero for Hinata?" Shikamaru sneered and pushed him, B was getting pissed off as well.

"Listen kid it sure as hell is my place because Nata-chan is my friend and if you pulled your head out of your ass you would see how much she needed one instead of the jealous asshole you're acting like!" Shikamaru stepped back.

"what the hell do you know about Hinata and I? The only reason she told you that she was the ten tails was because you manipulated her into it!" Shikamaru accused B and B was now running his mouth.

"I was the one who told her to trust you and tell you!" B defended himself.

"She told you after spending a month in blood mountain doing clouds job! Of course she wasn't in the right mind!" I narrowed my eyes at Shikamaru's outburst.

"You have no idea what went on down there, what we all had to do. You read the files, we lived it there's a fucking difference so shut your fucking mouth!" B was ready to pounce and I wanted to stop it but sakura held me down.

"they need to get this out in the open." She whispered to me and I reluctantly listened.

"at least I wasn't the one who claimed to love her and then help seal her away!" Shikamaru was talking about B but it was Naruto who took offense.

"Tenshi tricked us all! If you had done the right thing and told us before hand then none of that would have happened! Damn it she could have trust me!" Naruto was now in the fight. Shikamaru sneered.

"you were the one who convinced everyone to help seal her! You even convinced the fucking Uchiha's!" Shikamaru glared at the two brothers who returned it.

"We fucked up and Hinata forgave us Nara. Of course that's not the problem is? Your jealous Hinata has us to rely on instead of you?" Itachi pointed out. _The fight just got real._

"How could she? You two are not good enough! Its all fine and dandy that you can kill a man by a look but so can she! She doesn't need power she needs some one there for her in the other ways. Not someone who walks away and ignores her because they feel a little jealous." Sasuke and Itachi were now glaring at the Nara intensely.

"Some one like you?" Naruto scoffed at him.

"at least I was there for her, I have never walked away from her." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Please, you think that makes you a great mate for her?" Naruto was now smirking.

"Stay out of it Naruto, I am warning you again." B growled, nope now it was more the eight tails.

"Why are you interested in her to?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata is like my kid sister and all of you need to calm the fuck down. Shikamaru you are her best friend so start acting like it. Itachi and Sasuke you are her mates and you need to get over your jealousy and protect what is yours and Naruto stay the fuck away."

"what he said!" I exclaimed but then they all glared at me to stay out of it.

"You can't tell me what to do B! Hinata wants me!" Naruto growled.

" No her demon wants your demon. That is not the same. So if I hear that you ever forced your demon pheromones on her again I will give you a pounding!" Naruto was about to hit B but Sasuke's punch landed Naruto on the ground. They fought each other on the floor and I winced as they started breaking furniture.

"Get the fuck off of me Sasuke!"

"You forced yourself on my Hinata?"

"I was willing to share with you and Itachi!" Sasuke smashed Naruto into the wall and pinned him.

"You really thought my brother and I would share? Idiot Naruto. If you ever try that shit again I will kill you. If you have any ounce of self survival you will stay the fuck away."

"So now you care." Shikamaru scoffed at Sasuke but Itachi stepped in.

"I have never laid a hand on you Nara because of your worth to Hinata but if you go down this path I will find it will be easier to beg for forgiveness then permission. You are her best friend and though her world may not fall on your shoulders anymore it does not give you the right to take your anger out on her. You are just as guilty as we are as treating her badly. In fact as much I as I loath to admit it, B is the only one who has done right by her." _Wow that took a lot coming from Itachi._

"finally some one recognizes my awesomeness! Damn nata-chan I thought the break down was because of the other thing, I had no idea you were dealing with all this shit!" I shook my head exasperated at his reveal of my breakdown.

"Break down? What other thing?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at B then me.

"really b?" I ask but he shrugs awkwardly.

"Sorry but I got caught up in the moment you know? I kept your other secrets but that one just popped up." I glare at him but he smiles.

"What break down?" Sakura asked me.

"Don't worry about it, I got over it." I tired to say but Sakura and the others were looking at me expectedly.

"Look if I want to have a breakdown then it's my problem and I have no intention of talking about it." I pouted and ignored everyone in the room.

"Probably didn't help that you're in that 'situation' and the fact that your mates wouldn't help." B told me.

"you know?" he nodded his head.

"I figured it out after you left. You were more moody then usual with all the fighting, the fatigue, head aches, mood swings, sick to your stomach and that Naruto is highly attracted to you right now." I nodded and the pieces fit together.

"You're sick?" Sei spoke up the worry was rolling off him.

"You're pregnant." Shikamaru stared at me in shock.

"Well this isn't the way I wanted it to go." I smile at Sakura who shrugs.

"Whose is it?" Naruto asks.

"What do you mean? I did not lay with anyone but my mates Naruto." I growled at him.

"No that's not what I meant, I meant is it Sasuke's or Itachi's?" Naruto asked me but he was slammed into the ground by Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter dobe." Sasuke smirks at Naruto. Both him and Itachi were looking at me smiling.

"Hinata is having a baby in what six or seven months?" Kisame asked grinning.

"Actually in a month and half. I am a demon so…" I trailed off as Sasuke actually fainted and Itachi turned into living stone.

"So the your going to need a another mate then right?" Naruto asked but Sakura pounded him into the ground.

"didn't you hear what Killer B said? The reason your after her is because it's your demon reacting to her pregnancy! Not too mention you and I are still engaged dumbass!" Sakura told him with tears in her eyes before she ran upstairs.

"B" I say and he grins as he pummels Naruto again. I slowly get up and walk upstairs focusing solely on not showing any pain on my face. I came into my room and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer so I open and close it quietly and I go into the bathroom to see her washing her red face.

"Sometimes I really hate him." I sit slowly on the toilet and I listen to her vent.

"take your shirt off Hinata-chan." I look up confused but she smiles and grabs her med kit. She helps me take it off and she starts to re stitch me as my wounds had opened up.

"did Tenshi do that?" Both Sakura and I turn to the door way to see Sei looking at my wounds with such fury I wondered how a boy so young could do that.

"No." He looked up at me surprised.

"then who could have done that?" Sakura gets up and looks at the boy.

"Sakura stops he has the-…sharingan." It was too late as Sei went into sakura's mind and seconds later she collapsed.

"that's enough Master. You shouldn't use your eyes to invade peoples mind." I scolded him but it went unheard as Sei looked at me in horror.

"You walked into that trap because I ordered you to." I frowned as sei turned to leave but I moved quickly and grabbed him. I groaned in pain at the movement but I didn't let go.

"You shouldn't have moved, your wounds are open again." Sei tried to help me up but I pushed him to sit in front of me.

"If you saw the conversation between us then you know I can break this contract anytime I want. I chose to go Sei and I knew what I was going into…well sort of. I really didn't expect the snake to join in with Tenshi and the torture part i didn't really imagine either."

"You are so stupid! Why are even here? You should hate me, should hate us all!" I smiled softly.

"I don't hate you Sei, I never could. What happened before you left just got out of control and I am sorry I let it get that far. I was really tired and I couldn't get a grip on my anger and I guess I was going to use Tenshi as an escape. I thought…that I don't belong here anymore. The village was thriving and it could protect itself, Itachi and Sasuke were happier with out me, Shikamaru had his own family to worry about instead of me and that you didn't need me anymore." I looked down in shame of my own thoughts.

I looked up at Sei who patted my head, he was crying, hell we both were.

"You're such an idiot." My sobs turned into laugh.

"I sent you away because I thought you were having a tough time with everyone here. I thought if I could do it alone I wouldn't have to make you suffer through it." He told me.

"I am your demon and i want to be beside you, even if it means I suffer." He shook his head.

"You are the one I need the most, stupid demon. We demons have to stick together no matter what, remember? I'll take care of you so make sure you tell me when you're in pain." I nod and put my hand over his.

"You asked me to think about my third wish…my third wish is I want you to be beside me forever." I smile and the contract sizzles.

"as you wish master." We smile at each other.

* * *

fun fact... i live in the middle of butt fuck nowhere so when the internet suddenly goes poof it takes them days to get it going again. Sometimes i really hate north Ontario.

Sorry for the wait!

PLease review

WHite **shadow**


	16. Chapter 16

"You two are so cute! I really can't stop crying!" We look to see Sakura awake and crying like a baby.

"Tend to her wounds." Sei got up and Sakura stared the shower to get rid of the blood. As we waited for it to get warm we heard smashing down stairs and a lot of yelling. Sakura and I looked at each other.

"I'll go see. Wait here and I'll help you when I get back." I nodded and sat on the toilet waiting. She was gone for a bit but then I heard the door open and instead of Sakura in came Itachi. One look in his eyes I knew that he knew what had happened to me. He came in slowly and bent down undoing my boots then taking my socks off. Slowly he took of all my remaining clothing looking at all my wounds and scars.

"I know its disgusting but I won't scar permanently-" He cut me off by placing a kiss on my mouth. He broke away and started to speak.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. Theses scars only show how strong you are. Scars or no scars I will always see the woman I will forever love when I look at you." I smile and I place my hand on his cheek.

"why won't you look me in the eyes then?" I ask him. He sighs and leans into my touch.

"Because I don't deserve to. I failed you Hinata." I bring him up and I give him a long kiss.

"Then I suppose your going to have to make it up to me. First I really need to get this blood off me." He smiled slightly and picked me so incredibly gently and depositing us in the tub with me leaning against him.

"Close your eyes and relax." I nodded and relaxed as he gently washed my hair and then my body.

"where's Sasuke?" Itachi sighed.

"He blames himself even more since he has history with the sanin. He took the news badly. Naruto and Kisume went to try and calm him down while I came up to see you. I believe my brother will seek vengeance." I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'll talk to him. What do you think about our son?" I grabbed Itachi's hand and held against my stomach. I could feel his smile as he kissed my head.

"I was shocked at first but I believe between Sasuke and I, we will be good fathers." I sink into my mates comfort and the only thing that could make this better if had both of them here with me.

"Itachi hurry up! I need to re bandage Hinata and she needs to go calm down Sasuke before he kills Naruto!" Sakura banged on the door and with her worry she busted it open. She stared us for a couple of seconds before she blushed and threw a towel at us and left.

Itachi chuckled and brought me out and got him self dressed and he help put on my underwear before sakura came in. She bent down and she gasped.

"Your healing picked up some speed. She bandaged me and I was able to walk by myself to the training grounds. Well Itachi hovered over me and Sakura looked in between telling me to slow down and to hurry up. When we got here Sasuke was in cursed seal mode and the chakra was so tinged with the snakes that it upset my child. I gasped at the sharp pain as Itachi held me.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked me.

"The seal's chakra, the baby recognizes it." Itachi handed me over to a worried Kisame while him and Sakura went to stop the fight. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"get the fuck off me Itachi! Naruto needs to learn his place!" Itachi growled and grabbed sasukes hair so he would look at me.

"Your seal has that sanins chakra in it. Our child recognized it and is causing Hinata pain. Cool your head and focus Sasuke. Hinata is more important then all of that." Sasuke stopped struggling and his seal receded but the pain was only increasing.

It dulled when Itachi put his hand on my stomach and it stopped all together when Sasuke put his hand on it too.

"Demanding little bugger isn't he?" Kisame laughed as Itachi smacked him.

"He?" Sasuke asked. I nodded wondering how Kisame knew.

"B told us before he got called away by A. Said his demon told him" Naruto stood up and I could feel his demon chakra trying to reach out to me. I thought I had no way to fight it but my son sure as hell did as he lashed out at the kyuubi.

"fuck! what the hell Hinata?" Naruto groaned in pain.

"I may have no way to stop you but my son sure as hell does. I'm pretty sure you try that again and he will seriously hurt you." Sasuke swore and went to go beat the shit out of him but I grabbed his hand.

"If you leave and I start feeling pain I will kick your ass, pregnant or not." He smirked and sat back down.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama but I think its time you return to the land of fire. Sakura-san if you wish to stay you may do so but I think your fiancé is in more need right now." Sei spoke up from behind us. Sakura looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll see you in two days at sound Hinata and I will check you then." Sakura dragged Naruto to the docks where he transported them back to Konoha.

"So… I'm going to be an uncle!" Kisame announced as he handed me to Sasuke.

"We all are!" Diedara yelled at him. Kisame only ginned.

"Nah your like the third cousin that everybody puts up with but nobody likes!" Diedara tried to run after him but Sasori only held him back.

"I think we should celebrate!" Kisame led us to Hana's.

Diedara tried to sit next to me but Itachi threw him over to the side. When Sei sat in between him and me, he only smiled down at Sei. I wrapped my arm around my master and I relaxed against Sasuke's solid form. Shikamaru sat in front of me and we locked eyes. The apology was in his eyes and there weren't any need for words because I smiled and he returned it. We were still best friends but we each had our own family now. There was more then just the two of us against the world and it took awhile for us to get use to it but I knew we were going to be fine.

"So your obviously going to name him Kisame right?" Kisame asked as he winked at me.

"why would we name him after a giant talking fish?" Itachi asked as he teased his friend right back. Sasuke was silent and tense and I knew he was picturing what had happened to me. I sent through our bond that it wasn't his fault and that I loved him. He looked at me and kissed me softly.

"I love you to." He whispered. He relaxed a little more but he still felt tense. I smirked as a devilish plan formed in my head and I locked eyes with Itachi and he read the plans from my mind. He smirked and nodded. I leaned into Sasuke and slipped my hand to lay on his lower stomach. Then with a flick of my wrist I slipped my hand down his pants and stroked his shaft. He jumped in surprise.

"You all right Sasuke?" Diedara asked.

"Fine must be something I ate." He gritted his teeth as I picked up my pace and his hands were clenched as he shot me a heated glare but I just smiled innocently at him. He was squirming and breathing heavily while I was trying to not to laugh at his face.

"You look like your about to blow a gasket Sasuke!" Diedara announced and I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer as I finished my poor Sasuke off.

"Fuck…off. " He swore when he came and to cover it up he made it seem like he was telling Diedara to fuck off. Itachi and I were the only two laughing as the others stared at him strangely.

"Wow somebody is cranky." Kisame laughed the conversation resumed.

"love you Sasuke." I told him as I went to sit up straight but he pulled me back smirked into my neck.

"Revenge is a bitch."_ Oh shit_. I jumped as his hand was quick as lightning and was already entering my folds.

"Oh shit." Everyone looked at me.

"Sakura forgot her…thing at the house." Everyone rolled their eyes but Itachi who knew exactly what was going on. I narrowed my eyes at the traitor. Sasuke added a third finger and I jumped again. I opened the bond so Sasuke and Itachi could feel exactly what I was feeling. Sasuke stopped for a moment but then continued as he pumped them in and out and I bit down on my hand to hold back my moan. I crossed my legs but it only made him go in more.

"You look pretty tense Itachi!" Kisame laughed at Itachi who was feeling my oncoming orgasm.

"I'm fine, the food is upsetting my stomach." He closed his eyes and I clenched my fist and squirmed as little as possible as the hot pleasure came to a boil and I came by unintentionally banging my head on the table.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Food." I groaned out.

"Your wounds are healing fast." Sei pointed out. I straightened up and looked at my arm to see most of the wounds were now sort of healed. _So the more my mates give me uh…attention then the faster it heals but why?_

"I think we should take Hinata to bed so she can be healed for tomorrow." Sasuke suggested and the heat pooled down south at his true meaning of his suggestion.

Shikamaru grinned and chuckled as did Kisume.

"I Expect to see you early tomorrow, we have to start to prepare for war.." Sei said. Everyone was silent. I leaned over and kissed Sei on the temple and whispered in his ear.

"I keep my promises." He nodded as I stood up with out help but Sasuke picked me up any way. Itachi got up stiffly and sent a glare my way but I just winked.

"I am going to punish you for that hinata." Itachi told me as we walked into out bedroom.

"promise?" I asked him. He smirked and true to his word he did with the assistance of Sasuke the whole night through.

* * *

Review!

White **shadow**


	17. Chapter 17

Morning~

I stretched out and looked my bare arms as the wounds only left light scarring which I have no doubt another few rounds with my mates would disappear.

"Hinata." My demon senses turned on full alert as Ryoki called my name. I untangled myself from the men in my bed and approached the window. There I saw Ryoki on the edge of the forest waiting for me. I went to jump out but Itachi pulled me away.

"Hinata you're naked." I looked up and snapped out of it to quickly get dressed.

"What's going on?" Sasuke who had awoken looking startled.

"I am being called, I have to go, I will be a little late but I will come so don't worry." I was pulling on my jacket as I left the room but they followed me downstairs waking everybody us as we went.

"Hinata are you leaving?" I stopped at Sei's words and fought with my demon so I could slow down and talk to the humans.

"I will return Sei but I have to go right now. Ryoki is calling me. Please understand." He nodded and I was gone the next second chasing Ryoki into the forest. Every time I got close he would disappear I lost him when I got the heart of the forest. Instead of finding Ryoki I found I beautiful blonde woman with a soft smile waiting for me. She walked closer and put her hand on my muzzle.

"you are very beautiful in this form Hinata but I would like to talk to you, please shift back." she stepped back and I did as she asked. Her green eyes reminded me of the deepest of forest.

"Do you know who I am?" Her voice was soothing.

"chizuru-san. Ryoki's mate. I thought you were dead?" I asked her.

"I was going to be his mate but Tenshi took me away and made Ryoki think I was killed. By the time I got there it was too late and he was gone." I nodded and I felt so bad for her.

"Why are you here Chizuru-san?" She smiled sadly.

"To see you of course. Did you know your demon form and its chakra are a reflection of your soul?" I shook my head.

"Ryoki said yours was a sight to behold and he was right. This island is a paradise. Do you even realize how breath taking your aura is Hinata?" _She was call my aura breath taking?_

"You talked to Ryoki?" She smiled and nodded.

"when demons die their life force returns to the temple. He appeared there a couple of months ago and since then he told me all about you. He told me you were going to have to fight Tenshi. I'm sorry these lands were dragged in to our war and I'm sorry you have to fight." She apologized with such sincerity that all my resentment of the war faded away.

"Tenshi is my problem now. You don't have to worry anymore but your chakra tells me that's not the reason you came here to find me." She smiled surprised at me.

"I should not underestimate you. No I came here because of the child with in you." I wrapped my arms around my stomach and growled at her.

"Did you know we demons are not born of a mother but born from what you call the demon gate and then we are assigned parents? You are a full blooded demon and yet you will give birth to the first demon by blood. We felt your presence across the water but when yours expand and grew, we knew you were with child. Do you have any idea how powerful he will be? How powerful any of your children will be?" I activated my eyes in warning.

"I am no danger to you or your child but I'm trying to warn you. If Tenshi creates a child with you the child could break the barrier on our lands and return." I stopped my aggressive behavior and nodded.

"Does he know this?" She looked at me seriously.

"None of us guessed you were able to conceive, it changes everything." She walked closer and I let her she looked up at me and showed her submission and my demon accepted her.

I unzip my jacket and she puts her hand on my stomach and when my son kicks she smiles bright and happy.

"you can't fight him when your with child Hinata." I clench my fists.

"I have no choice." She looked up and smiled.

"You do though. The elders gave me something to help as an apology for Ryoki and Tenshi." She held up a glowing blue crystal.

"chizuru…" I felt its power and my eyes drooped at the feel of it.

"It can rush the process and you could have a son by morning." The excitement was rolling in my stomach and I grinned she grinned as well. Her hand came to rest over mine as together we inserted the crystal into my stomach and by the gods the sheer power of it almost brought me to my knees. Then a sharp pain made its way across my stomach and cramps started to show themselves. I looked down to see my stomach was now much larger but then I felt fluids rush down my legs.

"I'll take you to the edge of the forest." She wrapped her arms around me and in a flash I was standing at the edge between the forest and the village.

"good luck." She whispered before she left. I ended up waddling through the village and luckily it was still early so there was barely anybody around. I saw the house up ahead and Sei was sitting waiting for me. He came running out but he stopped and stared.

"you peed your pants." I growled and bent down as the next contraction took my breath away.

"Sei I'm in labour go get Itachi and Sasuke." He went to leave but I grabbed him and went through another contraction.

"Never mind I'll do it. ITACHI SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled and they came running out and I groaned in pain.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sasuke asked but sei piped up.

"she's in labour, what ever that means…" Sei trailed off. Itachi picked me up and took me to our room. Temari came in and ordered Sei to go get Hana. Itachi and Sasuke took A side and grabbed my hands. Temari told me to breath and I told her to shove it.

"i am going to shove my foot so far up your ass you will never walk straight again if you tell me to breath one more time..." Hana walked in and laughed at my threat.

"My dear I didn't even know you were pregnant. Though don't worry I have delivered a few of my grandchildren. Shikamaru get some clothes and rip them up, Kisame we need hot water and room temperature water. Temari is right and you do need to calm your breathing. I growled. It was quick and the pain was so different from the torture I had endured but it was just as painful.

"hinata I see the head you need to push." I growled unable to talk normally. I squeezed their hands and I pushed and I pushed till I heard the sloppy plop and I knew my son was out.

"Who wants to cut the cord?" Itachi took out a kunai and cut while Sasuke held me. The first time I heard my son cried my heart lurched and I melted. Hana and Temari cleaned him up and handed my son to me. He opened his eyes and I saw black and red eyes look at me.

"What are you going to name him?" Itachi asked me.

"I decided to let Sei name him." We all look at Sei who lingered in the door way. He came closer and touched my sons head.

"Saito" I smiled and I held my son close as everyone came in to see.

"Blue hair and black and red eyes, thank god he looks mostly like his mom." Kisame laughed as Itachi and Sasuke glared at him.

"his eyes are his fathers." Shikamaru said as he, Temari and takeshi came in.

"Ah any kid that Hinata has will be cute." Diedara cooed at the baby who was already half asleep.

"congratulations Hinata-chan." Hana said as she left.

"come lets leave the happy family alone." Kisame said.

"I gave you Takeshi's old crib to use till you get things settled." Temari told me as they left. Sei went to leave but Sasuke grabbed him by the stomach and lifted him on to the big bed.

"He said leave the family alone sei so where do you think your going?" asked a smirking Sasuke.

"You are just apart of this as Saito. In fact since you are his big brother you're going to have to protect him." Sei crawled to sit in front of me and stare happily at Saito.

"His chakra is different." I nod and smile.

"He's a birthed demon sei." Remembering Chizuru's words and the worry started to nestle into my happy bubble.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked me.

"Demons aren't born they are created. Saito is the first of his kind." I tell him and he nods.

"Sei can you go grab me some tea please?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes and nods.

"there's more." Itachi states. I nod my head and I let them see the conversation I had with Chizuru. Sasuke and Itachi both possessively put their arms around Saito and I.

"No matter what we will never let that happen, we promise." I smile into them and put my son in his crib and I fall asleep in my mates arms.

**Two days later**

I hear a cry and I go to get up but Sasuke gets up before me. I got back to bed and I find it empty.

"Sasuke where did Itachi go?" Sasuke got up and walked around with Saito trying to get him back to sleep.

"Kisame and Sei needed him to get everyone ready." I groan and put the pillow over my head.

"Can't we go to war next week?" I whined and Sasuke laughed as he climbed back into bed with a crying Saito.

"Saito is hungry Hinata." Sasuke grabs my pillow and smacks me with it. I smile and reach up to kiss him. He smiles and Saito cries. I grab him and I start to feed him as Sasuke grabs our clothes and packs. Sei comes in and takes Saito so Sasuke and i can get dressed. We head down stairs and I can't help but smile as Itachi shows sei how to burp saito.

"We are ready to go, we sent all the nin ahead with Sasori and Diedara so by the time we get there they should be in position." I nod and I go to Sei who won't look me in the eyes.

"Its time Sei. You know I am counting on you to watch over Saito and the village right?" Sei then looks at me with such fierce determination some of my anxiety about leaving them behind drains away. I give them both a hug and a kiss as I leave Sasuke and Itachi to do the same.

"Be careful." Temari tells me as I hug her goodbye. I smile and she tries to return it but its wobbly at best.

"I will." I step back as I laugh at Kisame crying while hugging a pissy Sei.

"Oh master don't be to lonely with out me!" Kisame tells the boy who pats his head.

"I'll try." Sei smiles a little.

"We got to get going." Shikamaru waits for us by the door and I literally had to drag myself away from Sei and Saito. I took a deep breath and left the house only to be met with Hana and the rest of the town.

"We came to see you off." I smile at her and I hug her as well.

"Thank you." I say to her.

'You better come back Hinata-chan, I will never find a better tea tester in all my life." Her words were so meaningful.

"hana that is the nicest thing any one has ever said to me." I choked back tears.

"Thanks." Sasuke tries to be upset but a small smile breaks through.

I nod and start walking my way to the end of town where the villagers cheered for us. Jiro's grand daughter came in the road and even gave me flowers. The other children followed and gave us flowers and we took them all till my arms were full. We got to the beach and I laid my huge bouquets of flowers on the shore and the others did the same.

I looked at my island and the village I might never see again it hurts to know this. I bend down and pick up one flower and tuck it inside my jacket taking the smell of home with me.

* * *

Off to war! I think about three more chapters to go!

Please review

White **shadow**


	18. Chapter 18

I went to shift but sasuke and Itachi stopped me.

"Hinata promise you will let us help fight tenshi, that you won't take him on alone." Itachi looked at me seriously.

"Hinata we need to you to promise us." Sasuke was as close to begging as i would ever see him. I nodded and they each kissed me.

"where's my kiss?" Kisame asked. I laughed and pecked him on the cheek as he grinned at the pissed off Uchihas.

I took a deep breath and shifted large enough to fit four nin on my back.

"Wah! Hinata your fur is soft! Imagine a coat out of it!" Kisame shouted as Itachi smacked him and I growled playfully. I went top speed and we joined our forces with in a couple of hours. I shifted back in front of B and Naruto who was holding hands with Sakura.

"Hinata I can't sense your child?" B exclaimed loudly.

"Saito is fine." B's eyes widened and picked me up in a bear hug.

"That is awesome!" I laughed and he put me down where Sakura hugged me next.

"Congratulations Hinata." Naruto told me but he made no move to hug me.

"So how's the demon urge?" B asked Naruto who smiled at Sakura with love in his eyes.

"Its all good." I smile at them even as Sasuke punches Naruto in the head.

"about fucking time." Sasuke smirks at Naruto and he returns it.

"Awe." Sakura and I both say at the same time. We laugh but a sudden chakra explosion rocks the land. I activate my eyes and stare at the base that I been held in by the snake be blown up to ashes.

"that was satisfying." I said out loud.

"Been better if we did it though." Sakura voiced and I nodded my head in agreement.

"So whats the plan?" A asked. I looked at him confused.

"Plan?" I asked confused till B piped up.

"she's a demon A, they usually just go in and fuck the place up!" I smirk and bump fist with B.

"Demon power!" We announce as every one just rolls their eyes at us.

"We still use the same strategy as we discussed in the meeting." Shikamaru stepped forward and the Kages followed suit while B and I started heading toward the fallen base.

"Wait up!" Naruto caught up to us.

"Three demons are better then two right?" We smirk and B and Naruto bump fists in an unspoken agreement. We walked past the shinobi allied forces and I started laughing.

"Five years later and I end up in the exact same way." B and Naruto looked at me weird.

"I walked away to take on the ten tails knowing I had to do the impossible. At least I have you two now." B laughed and Naruto grinned.

"Except now you a family to go back to and a home that needs you." B explained. I smiled and I thought about Saito and Sei, Itachi and Sasuke, Kisame and B, Shikamaru and Temari and everybody whose depending on me. The more I thought about how much was depending on me the harder it got to smile.

"We got your back." B put his arm around me and pinched my cheek playfully.

"Hell yeah we do." Naruto bumped me and the weight was lightened.

"Awe how touching!" We snapped our attention to Tenshi who looked the same as the first time I saw him.

"Happy to see me?" I asked and he only grinned showing sharp teeth.

"You have no idea my dear. Might I say congratulations on the half breed, I had no idea you had such an interesting talent." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A talent you will never witness." He smiles and waves his arms around. Rejects came out from the forest with tenshi's miasma surrounding him. I watched as hundreds of these things started scurrying toward us and I felt fear for everyone around me.

"Hinata if tenshi's miasma reaches the forces…" B trailed off not saying what the three of us already knew.

"tell them I'm sorry." B and Naruto tried to grab me but I was already colliding with Tenshi and I was taking him away from my friends. Instead of trying to get away from he wrapped his sickeningly strong arms around me and transported us somewhere. I pulled away and landed on the snow covered ground. He smiled down at me with s smug expression.

"Look familiar?" I looked around and I my heart sank as I realized we were on Death Island. Rejects started coming from inside him and so I tired to tap into the islands power but I couldn't. I got up and made some distance between us.

"you missed my island dumbass." He frowned and we looked to see this was just an abandoned island that my demon chakra had reached but not connected to.

"How is that possible?' He glared at me.

"You will never be able to set foot on Death Island, I made the defenses myself." He growled and the rejects started to float across the water to get to the island but the mist thickened and their screams were piercing.

"Your lucky if you can get three through." He growled and attacked me. The more angry he got the more inhuman he looked, I suppose at the moment I look just as inhuman.

His miasma and my fog met each other and I smirked as his miasma couldn't touch my beloved island.

"Well then, I suppose I have to get creative." He summoned a tidal wave that looked like a crow ready to devour my loved ones. I summoned a giant fire cat and sent it toward the tidal wave and the sound of it crashing together made my skin crawl. The steam hit us like a storm and sweat pooled beneath our clothing.

"So you like it hot?" He leered at me and I summoned water and turned it into ice to shot at him. He used the wind to misdirect them. He summoned a tornado to throw me but I used the tree roots to plant myself into the ground to withstand it. I used earth to try and cage him but he only misted out so I tired to freeze him. It worked and I so I threw boulders at him that sent him flying into a tree where I used wind blades on him.

"Doesn't feel too good then?" I smirked as the force of my attacks had the tree crack in half and land on top of him. I stopped and activated my eyes to see he was still alive. He let out a squawk and he shifted into a giant bird that came forth and flew into the air before dive bombing me.

"Its time you see a real demon!" He shouted down to me as I kept dodging his attempt to kill me.

'You wanna play demon? Lets play." I shifted and this time when he came at me I jumped out and pinned him to the ground and ripped into his wing to ground him. His beak dug into my side so I lit my body on chakra fire and he let out a terrible scream. He pushed me off but I pounced right back on him and tried to tare him apart but his talons were just as sharp as my claws and they went in deeper. He was losing and we both knew it so in a last ditch effort I felt him transport us again.

"Fuck." I said as I collapsed to my knees. Where ever he took us it forced me to change back into my human form. The blindness clears and I know instantly where I am.

'Blood mountain as you so adeptly named it. The place where our fates first intersected." Tenshi stood with his blood stained white suit staring at me with a creepy smile.

I stood up as well and faced the demon who had created this hell whole.

"It ends here." I told him but he laughed and snapped his fingers. Three things happened at once. Fire lined the lake lighting up, the wall we had sealed the pregnant woman burst open and finally blood lake started to glow.  
" You have no idea." He threatened me. I stepped onto the edge of the entrance to go into the lake but I stopped and gasped as faces and arms reached up from the depths.

"Just because you took the corpses doesn't mean you got the souls." He told me while laughing. I growled at him and jumped into the lake attacking him with a volley of hand to hand combat but he blocked them with ease. I went to kick him but he grabbed my foot and threw me against the ceiling of the cavern. I fell into the bloody lake and the dead woman grabbed me and tried to pull me under but I burned them off and got out. I ran at him and tried to use any element, any of my demon power but nothing was there. He threw me against the wall over and over again till I could barely get up. He took me by the throat and pinned me against the wall.

"No demon in here Hinata." He summoned a jagged sword and plunged it into my right shoulder and he took another to my left leg.

"Years ago I would used you to get back into the demon land but your time in the seal gave me time to think." He summoned a dagger and slowly stabbed it into my left palm.

"Why go back when I can have so much fun here? Even now my beautiful girls are feeding on the souls of your loved ones." He stepped back and I saw in the lake the battle sight I had left behind. The Tenshi were too many and too strong and no matter how hard my friends and family fought there was always more rejects. I struggled against the metal that pinned me and my blood was freely flowing out.

"Its only a matter of time before I get my hands on your island Hinata. Then I will find your precious master and take great pleasure in listening to him scream your name. Then of course your beloved son, after this he's going to need some one to take care of him, to raise him the way a true demon should be." I shook my head and I struggled more.

"You had so much potential as the ten tails but you really are a waste. Ryoki picked a weakling and for that I want to kill his heart all over again." He had my chin in his grip as he made me look him in the eyes.

"Getting mad are we? Your true power lies in your hatred but your attachments to those mortal beings will be the death of you." He squeezed painfully and i screamed. He laughed and I stopped struggling. I was going to die, my friends were going to die, my family was going to die and there was nothing I could do. He gently wiped the tears away.

"Mortals are such weak things. I don't understand why you cling on to your human soul so much. Humans what frivolous things they are! Did you know that little lab upstairs was still running by the time I found this place? It was human curiosity that drove them to use their own kind to exterminate on to find power. Like those humans would ever know what real power was. Well not until I showed them and after that they worship me like I was a god. At first it was amusing but after awhile it got annoying so I killed them and used the downstairs cavern as my harvester. It worked well for years till you came into my life and fucked everything up. You were powerful then so I had to use those human insects to seal you away." He had his backed turn to me as he looked fondly at the trapped souls beneath.

"Four years was enough to prepare for your return. Of course I admit i was still unsure about your power level so I took that sniveling snake into my folds. Then that little piece of shit had you trapped for three days and didn't tell me… three fucking days! When I found that out I skinned him alive, literally." My body was fading away fast at the rate I was losing blood.

"Then I find that you so incredibly weak and it turned out it was so fucking easy!" He screamed and he was right. I would die and never see anyone again. Through my pain filled fog I felt the sizzle of my contract seal and Sei's voice was heard in my head.

"_You asked me to think about my third wish…my third wish is I want you to be beside me forever."_ The seal burned brighter and what ever have had blinded me was gone leaving the only one clear thing left…I was pissed. He was talking still but my anger was all encompassing as I roared and pushed myself off the wall and not even wincing as the sword and daggers went right through me.

"How?" He turned shocked that I had managed to shift and attack him sinking my teeth into his shoulder and shaking him quickly back and forth. This time I spit out his blood instead of swallowing it and getting affected by his miasma. He shifted as well and this time I dominated him even through he had the home field advantage. I ripped his right wing completely off and his scream was music to my ears. I grinned down at the scared bird and I pinned him on the cliff where I ran my claws slowly down his chest before I leaned down and bit his left shoulder. I made us both shift back and summoned spikes of ice to stab him in the same place he stabbed me.

"No one fucks with my family." I used my chakra to make his so erratic it turned against him and started to clash against his body. I stood back and watched as one by one his organs started to explode. He died three long minutes later.

* * *

Ok to answer some questions...

Hinata distanced her self from her hyuuga family and hanabi didn't take it very well so they never forgave her.

The rest of the rookie nine...i usually put them in the story but this time i didn't and i couldn't even tell you why. I mentioned that she had pushed everyone away except Shikamaru in the first story.

So i only have one more chapter left...Crazy i know. see you soon!

White **shadow**


	19. Chapter 19

I turned around to stare at the soul filled lake and I tried to burn it but nothing would hurt the lake.

"Just as I can't touch your island you can't touch my lake." I whipped around to see Tenshi had started to regenerate.

"Mother fucker why won't you die already?" I asked exasperated. He only smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He coughed out. My island and the people who live there is what I hang on to but what does he hang on to? I look at him and build up a list of everything I know about him.

"Your lake and your reject things." He looks up at me mad.

"They are no rejects-" I backhand him into silence.

"Shush." I step back and make my way into the lake and I lock eyes with him.

"The amount of chakra it would take to destroy this place would kill you." He tells me evenly. I shrug and look at the spot where my blood coated the wall.

"I don't have to do that, I just have to destroy the seal at the bottom of the lake." I explain.

"They will take your soul before you ever reach it." He says smugly.

"I really don't have a choice do I?" I say sadly.

"There's always a choice you just always make the wrong ones." I smirk at him before I let myself be pulled under by the lost souls. I am pulled deeper and deeper till I could feel my soul strain against the others trying to rip it out of me. At the last moments where I am sure I've reached the bottom I put every ounce of chakra and demon power in me and I let go. I stop trying to be human, stop trying to love, stop trying to feel anything at all. Everything is gone leaving me and my power but I want more of it so I reach deep down with in myself and I pull it all out leaving me so completely and wonderfully empty. I know I am surrounded by fire and blood but it doesn't touch me and for that one second I feel like a god.

"that is because you are channelling all the chakra the demon gate has to offer. Quite a feat if I say so myself." I turn slowly to see the sage standing across from me.

"Mortal human, do not compare yourself to me." I scold the human who gives me a look before he politely bows.

"You aren't Hinata are you?" He asks but the demon Ryoki steps up from behind the shadow lands.

"Yes and no. Yes its still technically Hinata but now its also the demon gate. She's called forth its power to destroy Tenshi and his soul slaves once and for all." I nod my head agreeing to his description.

"So what happens to Hinata?" The human asks.

" I have given her what she asks for, it is not my responsibility if it consumers her." The human narrows his eyes and I let loose my power bringing it to its knees.

"You may be the strongest of your kind human but I am a demon god. I have killed for less." I tell him with any emotion.

"It's right sage. The fact that it didn't kill you means Hinata is still fighting for control. It means she has a chance." I give no indication if the demon Ryoki is correct.

"there's nothing we can do?" the human asks pitifully.

"Dead or alive there is nothing anyone can do for her. She has made her choice and what is done can not be undone. Her struggle is not against me but within herself. The power I granted her is a temptation you mortals could never begin to comprehend. She has a choice to take my place as the next demon gate or return a lowly demon amongst humans, that is if she survives her wounds." The human and demon started to laugh and all the tension was gone.

"I do not understand." I tell them.

"We have been with her for five years. She's not going to be the next gate. Even if it means she might die because of her wounds she still won't be parted from her family with out one hell of a fight." I narrow my eyes at them.

"To become the next demon gate is the greatest honor a demon could possibly be granted. Why would she-…oh." I stop in mid sentence as the demon Hinata's choice becomes apparent to me. I sigh and at her choice and offer it again but she firmly tells me no.

"Well then so be it. If you survive the wounds you will rejoin your mortal world." The human and lower demon smirk at me but I simply push them back into the shadow land and return at once to where I came from.

**Two days later**

I feel cool water all around me, a stark contrast to the burning that had seemed to have conquered me before.

I try to move my head but it hurts. Warm, hard vines are placed under my head as I am lifted to drink some water. I open my eyes to see the familiar pond that belonged to my heart tree. I turn to see it standing tall and proud keeping me shielded from the sun with its weeping branches.

"Good to see you are well" I say to my island and in return I feel the vines pull me closer into the comfort of its heart.

"So the heart has let you out. That must mean you will make a full recovery." I look up to see Chizuru standing there. The trees branches tried to push her away but I told it that she was ok. It still hovered protectively around me ready to strike the demon if it found her to be a threat.

"Two days ago I found you in the remnants of an exploded mountain and you were so very close to death. I knew no human could heal you so I brought you here. The tree took you inwards and wouldn't let me anywhere near it. I came to check on you and it had put you in the water to help heal you." She told me softly. She put some food on the ground and the tree picked it up and started to feed me.

"How bad was the explosion? And what about Tenshi?" I asked her in my raspy unused voice.

"The explosion created a crack in the earth going down about 127 miles and about 7 miles long. The humans looked but found no trace of you or Tenshi so I went and looked for you myself. I found you deep still with in the ground but I to found no trace of tenshi." I smirk and relax into the water.

"May I ask what happened? We saw a beam of light shoot up into the sky and the explosion could be heard from here. I felt the demon gates presence Hinata." I sigh and try to get out but the tree pushed me back in.

"Tenshi kept regenerating so I had to kill him but I knew I had to do it differently so I wouldn't follow the same path as Ryoki. I called forth the demon gate and I used its power to once and for all destroy Tenshi. Then I was given the choice to become the next demon gate or return and face my wounds. It really was a no brainer." Chizuru was shocked as she processed what I had told her.

"You successfully channeled the demon gate and then you chose not to become it?" I nodded and she started to laugh.

"Ryoki said you were different, but I really had no understanding of how much until now. No demon would turn that chance down but you never even thought about it." She started laughing and I rolled my eyes at her. This time when I dragged myself out of the water I pushed the tree back till I receded enough so it couldn't drag me back in.

"your wounds look a lot better then they were two days ago." Chizuru looked at me with sympathy. The pain was made me shiver but the tree helped me up.

"If this is a lot better I'd hate to see what I looked like before." I tried to make her laugh but her look only became sad.

"trust me when I say you don't." She told my gently.

"I don't suppose you could give me a cane?" I asked the tree. It moved and twisted till one of its branches formed a cane, its vine snapped it off so it fell off the tree and into my awaiting hands.

"This island really is amazing and this tree is gorgeous." I smirk and lean on the tree, it shifts its roots and makes me a chair.

"thank you for rescuing me but why haven't you returned home?" I ask her but the woman suddenly looks so lonely.

"The barrier does not allow demons to return. I made a choice Hinata." I look at the woman and I feel confused.

"Why?" She sits on the grass and looks up at me.

"I thought if I could save you from losing Saito then I could save you from what happened with Ryoki. You were my second chance." I smile at the demoness.

"You have a home here if you want chizuru. There is always room for more in the house." She smiles happily at me.

"I thank you greatly but may I request that I be able to stay here? This forest feels like a paradise." I raise my eye brow in question but I nod in agreement.

"You may live anywhere you want on the island but you must come and visit the house." She laughs and nods before she blushes slightly.

"I would like to come see you and Saito and also meet the man with the blue skin…_" Kisame? Did not see that coming._

"His name is Kisame. I'm pretty sure once he meets you we won't be able to tare him apart from you." I laugh as I can imagine Kisame trying his moves on Chizuru.

She smiles and return it as I slowly get up.

"You shouldn't be moving Hinata." She gets up quickly to help me.

"I've been out for two days and I miss my family and I don't want to cause them any more worry. So help a demon out and give her a lift?" I wink at her and it makes her smile. She wraps her arms around me gently and transports us to in front of the house. I look around the town to see Christmas decorations up and I mentally count the days in my head. There was a week till Christmas, I was luckily enough that I finished all my shopping last month.

"Are you going to go in?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see a nervous Chizuru.

"Do you want to join me?" She shook her head.

"Not this time. I'll come introduce myself later." I nod and she disappears in a mist of flowers. I climb the steps slowly and try to open the door but it's locked. _Since when did we ever lock the door?_

I knock loudly and i hear feet come scampering before the door is opened by a three year old Takeshi.

"Aunty!" He hugs my legs and I pat his head affectionately.

"Can I come in Ta-kun?" He smiles at me and then moves to the side so I can enter the empty house.

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" He pointed downwards.

"Who is suppose to be babysitting you?" He smiled and took my hand to lead me up stairs.

"Dei-kun said he had to go get something so he said to watch sai-kun." We enter to hear my Saito crying so I automatically pick him up and find a place to feed him. Takeshi lies on my bed and plays with a baby toy while I finish up. I burp him and then I start to sing him a song before I put him down for the night. I watch him sleep as Takeshi comes up to the crib and watches as well.

"I think its time you get ready for bed. Be a big boy for aunty and so get ready?" He nods and runs off while I slowly make my way to his room. He's already in bed with his pj's on. He asks me to sing him the same song I sang my Saito which I happily agreed to. I only had to sing it once before he to was asleep. I made my way slowly back down stairs and started a fire. When I got my hands on Diedara he was going to get it for leaving the kids alone.

"I must be really drunk." Kisame barged in and yes he did smell like Sake. He also dumped two passed out Uchiha's on the floor.

"Drunk yes. Imaging me, no. I came back as I promised." He shook his head and stumbled to the couch, sake bottle in hand.

"you know what? I'm glad I'm imaging you cause I need to tell you something's. First of all do you have any idea what your death has done to my best friend? Itachi has turned into a freaking icicle where Sasuke turned into a volcano getting pissed at every little thing! How are they suppose raise Saito like this? And don't even get me started on Sei, you know he still believes you are coming back? Poor fucking kid no one has the heart to tell him other wise. How dare you go and get fucking noble and get yourself killed? Did you think about what would happen to the rest of us? You said we would stick together but left! Ya I know that his miasma would make our chance of survival go down to zero but fuck you. You should have took them with cause they're already dead if your not here." I looked sadly at my friend who had tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry Kisame." I told him softly. He didn't bother to wipe his eyes as he sat there slumped against the couch.

"I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how we're suppose to keep going with out you." He sobs and I get up slowly and walk to sit beside him. I grab his shoulder and he comes easy enough and he starts to cry into my shoulder. I wince at the pain but I suffer through it.

"I am right here Kisame, I'm not going anywhere." It only makes him sob harder. The door opens again as diedara comes in.

"Why the fuck are the uchiha's passed out on the floor? Oh man I hope they didn't find out I left Saito alone with Takeshi." I listen as he takes them upstairs and then comes back down to see me and a crying Kisame.

"Holy shit what's going on?" Kisame glares at him.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with a sake induced hallucination of Hinata. So fuck off." Kisame surprisingly grumbles out.

Diedara gives me a confused look before shrugging and leaving to go up stairs.

"Hinata I don't want you to go…" He never finished his sentence as he passes out. I lay him out on the couch putting a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. I make sure the fire place will keep going for a few more hours before I head to bed.

I walk into my bedroom to see Itachi and Sasuke cuddling with each other on one side of the bed. I check on Saito to see him sleeping soundly and I kiss him on the head and smile. I strip slowly and find a shirt that was either Sasuke or itachi's and put it on before I crawl into bed. I look over at Sasuke and Itachi on the other side and I decided not cuddle with them because I really didn't want to jar my already aching wounds. Sleep finds me quickly and I put up absolutely no struggle.

**Morning~**

I wake up to someone poking my face. I open one of my eyes to see Sei looking at me with disbelief.

"too early." I pull him into bed and wrap my arm around him.

"I knew you were alive." He whispers to me with a real smile.

"What kind of demon would I be if I made my master lonely?" He smirks.

"a bad one." I ruffle his hair before I slip out of bed.

"Saito is hungry." I pick my beautiful baby boy up and feed him.

"Those look painful." Sei tells me as he stares at my showing wounds.

"Tenshi is dead so they are worth it." I tell him.

"Is that why it took you so long to come home?" I nodded.

I bring saito with me and I put him between us. All three of us soon fall asleep.

I awake slowly to the sound of voices but I don't open my eyes until Sei once again pokes me in the head. I frown and swat his hand away.

"Wake up Hinata." Sei scolds me but I shake my head. Someone nuzzles my neck and I lean into the familiar touch.

"Wake up." Sasuke whispers in my ear. I smile but I still shake my head no. Then Itachi blows on my ear and I start to laugh.

"Bastard." I open my eyes and pout at them. They smile and take off the warm comforter.

"Noooo! To cold!" I try to get it back but Itachi grabs me out of the bed and into the steam filled bathroom.

"Saito-" Sasuke cuts me off by taking off on my shirt and underwear.

"Is with his brother." They stare at my wounds with a mix between sadness and anger. I shift uncomfortably and they notice before undressing them selves.

"It seems were going to have to start healing you." Sasuke murmurs in my ear as we step into the shower. True to their word we spent the next hour in the shower making me feel a mix between pleasure and pain. By the time we got out all my wounds were no longer bleeding and had begun to scab over.

We get dressed and find that Sei had Saito in his room and he was burping him. My heart melted at the sight, this was something I wanted my whole life, a family.

"Lets go downstairs, I can't wait to see everybody's reaction." Sei smirked as he handed Saito over to Itachi.

Their reactions were quiet hilarious. Shikamaru spit his juice all over Diedara who flew into Sasori knocking them both down. Temari dropped the eggs she making on top of them in shock. Takeshi giggled and laughed but the best reaction was Kisame who stared at me with a 'what the fuck' look till he turns to Itachi and Sasuke.

"Holy shit. I can see the future. I had a premonition last night that you returned! Hell I talked you into coming back didn't i? You were probably dying and we connected with our minds or some shit and I helped you come back! Holy fucking hell I am amazing. Itachi you so owe me." I laughed and nodded.

"Abso-freaking-lutely." I say right before the others tackle me in a hug.

"ok Tenshi didn't kill me but you guys might if I don't get some air right now." I tell them and they let go. We all sit down for breakfast and I tell them how I got here.

"So hot demon chick wants a piece of this? Don't really blame her." Kisame says seriously but we all laugh.

"So it wasn't Ryoki that you followed" Asked Sei and I shook my head and stole some of Sasuke's bacon.

"Chizuru only made me think it was him so I would follow." After that I told them about my fight with Tenshi and I told them about blood mountain.

"So the harvester thing was more then just a chakra harvester but it turned the souls into those Tenshi creature things?" Shikamaru was the first to connect the dots.

"Yup so I blew him and his souls up. I was told that after I did that the souls would be free to move on."

"That explains them dying so suddenly after the explosion, we thought it was because you took out tenshi." Sasuke told me. After that there was a small silence and nobody knew what to say.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Temari. We all looked at each other.

"Well hana did say she had some new tea's for me to try out…" I told them but they only laughed.

"So this is it, no more war, no more drama, no more breakdowns?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Well not until our daughter starts to like boys." There was laughter then Itachi and Sasuke stopped laughing.

"Wait what?" They both asked.

"Did I forgot to mention how fertile a demon is apparently. Don't worry we have four months to prepare this time." I smile as Sasuke and Itachi faint this time. Shikamaru smugly smirks.

"Well then I guess it's a good time to mention I'm pregnant too." Temari announces as Shikamaru spits out his juice again on Diedara who goes flying backward again.

"Things are definitely going to be interesting from now on." Sei sighs.

"Would you have it any other way master?" I ask at smirking.

'Hell no." he reply's.

**The END**

* * *

wow that is it. hope you all enjoyed the story!

Oh lets not forget the reward winner for my best reviewer... didoune24! Please message me if you want me to write you a little story (about hinata) with your choice of pairing.

PLease review and let me know what you guys thought of the story.

Later days,

White **Shadow**


End file.
